Por un error ¡Pucca perdóname!
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Garu lastima a Pucca, Pucca se deprime, Tobe se entera y aprovechando la situación planea una venganza contra su archienemigo en la que utilizara a Pucca pero el problema surge cuando empieza a sentir algo mas hacia ella... ¿Garu lograra recuperar a Pucca? ¿ella lo perdonara? y ¿que pasara con Tobe? ¿dejara que le arrebaten a Pucca de su lado?... Garu x Pucca x Tobe
1. nota de la autora

**¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fics**

**y bueno como ya lo habrán podido notar este no es un capitulo**

**este es un "nota de la autora" en donde**

**explico que Pucca NO me pertenece, es propiedad de VOOZ  
**

**y yo solo hago esto por pura y mera diversión y por distraerme en mi tiempo libre,**

**no lo hago por fines de lucro, ni soy dueña de la serie televisiva (cosa que es**

**algo obvio ya que sino no estaría escribiendo fics)**

**¡ah! y otra cosa mas si llego a tardarme en actualizar no desesperen, yo siempre termino mis fics...**

**ah y otra cosa en mi fic imagínense a los personajes tipo anime (si quieren)**

**y otra cosa, aqui Pucca ya tiene 15**

**Garu 18**

**Tobe 20**

**Abyo 19**

**Ching 16**

**Ring-Ring 16**

**Dada 20**

**Soso 21**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo,**

**sayonara ...**


	2. corazón roto

**hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo!**

**Avuriru: ¡y yo!**

**yo: perdón esa fue mi sobrina que me tiene chantajeada para que ponga algunas de sus**

**lineas de conversaron conmigo en este fic por que le gusta Pucca... -_-* (en serio si es mi sobrina, solo que**

**puse su nombre en japones por protegerla)**

**Avuriru: eres una paranoica**

**yo: ya no te quejes, aprovecha que te quiero, ademas ya es mucho con que te deje salir en mi fic**

**Avuriru: ¡pero no lo habrías hecho si no fuera por que te tengo chantajeada!**

**yo: ya cállate enana**

**bien empecemos...**

**Capítulo 1: el corazón roto**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de Sooga, en el que la gente seguía con sus típicas actividades

rutinarias, era uno de esos días en los que el sol brillaba, los niños reían y la gente disfrutaba de los típicos

platos de fideos ya-yang y como de costumbre Pucca fue corriendo al

bosque de bambú a darle los "buenos días" a su amado Garu...

.

.

.

Al llegar allí vio que el ninja apenas estaba saliendo de su casa por lo que decidió ir directamente hacia el,

para ese entonces la chica ya tenia 15 años y para ese entonces he había vuelto una linda jovencita, por no decir

la mas bella de la aldea, con su precioso cabello negro recogido de manera odango con unas pocas hebras de

cabello escapándose de sus moños, traía puesto su típico vestido rojo el cual resaltaba sus figura y su tez blanca,

junto a unas medias panty (o mallas) de color negro y sus botines del mismo color...

.

ya cuando llego junto a Garu se le abalanzo encima y lo beso como ya le era costumbre, entonces Garu molesto

la empujo haciendo que la chica se cayera al suelo, ella lo miro confundida,

el se veía totalmente rojo de ira, prácticamente estaba echando humo literalmente,

el por su parte se había convertido en un joven muy guapo, a sus 18 años había crecido mucho por lo que

Pucca solo le llegaba por los hombros, vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima,

una bufanda roja, pantalones negros y unos tenis del mismo color solo que con cordones de color rojo, ya no tenia

en dos coletas sin que ahora lo llevaba suelto y en un corte grafilado, a Pucca le estaba empezando

a dar miedo, Garu en verdad que se veía enojado, entonces el saco una hoja de papel, anoto algo en

ella y se la pego a la chica en la frente, ella inevitablemente empezó a leer lo que decía y

mientras lo hacia sus ojos se cristalizaban a la vez que se levanto de donde estaba sentada y empezó a correr

en dirección a su casa aun con el papel en las manos, Garu solo se limito a observarla mientras se iba del lugar...

.

.

.

Al llegar al restaurante Pucca se fue directo a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, ni quería que sus tíos

se preocuparan, aunque ya era tarde para eso pues ellos ya la habían visto pasar corriendo con

sus lagrimas rodando por sus ojos color chocolate (se que en la serie ella siempre tiene los ojos cerrados

pero quiero imaginarme que tiene los ojos de ese color) al entrar en su cuarto la chica cerro la puerta y

se tiro a la cama a llorar, aquello escrito en ese papel le había lastimado mucho...

**"¡por favor! ¿es que no te cansas? ¡entiende que jamas te voy a querer! ¡ni siquiera aprecio te tengo!**

**así**** que deja de ser tan infantil e inmadura y ¡crece de una buena vez! ¡me tienes cansado con tus estupideces!**

**¡déjame en paz y madura! ¡no quiero volver a verte! ¡no se te ocurra volverte a acercar a mi! así que si**

**tienes algo de cerebro y no eres tan estúpida como pareces lárgate ¡ya mismo!"**

esas palabras se habían quedado impregnadas en su mente a la vez que se había hecho una

gran herida en su delicado y sensible corazón...

* * *

**continuara...**

**huy... Garu te voy a hacer sufrir mucho, mucho...**

**muajajajaja**

**Avuriru: eres mala**

**yo: bah ¿y eso que tiene?**

**Avuriru: que ellos no se merecen eso**

**yo: -_-* ¿sabes que? ¿mejor por que no te callas?**

**bien este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews,**

**ya sean criticas, consejos, preguntas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, ¡lo que sea! acepto de todo**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir, qui me despido**

**sayonara...**


	3. el comienzo del plan

**yo: ¡hola ya regrese perdón por la demora!**

**Avuriru: floja -.-U**

**yo: ¡cállate! y no soy floja... lo que pasa es que la pc se quemo**

**Avuriru: jajajaja si a ti y al pato Lucas nada mas les pasa eso jajajaja**

**ya: merjor empecemos ya...**

**capitulo 2: el comienzo del plan**

* * *

Llevaba una semana completa lloviendo en Sooga y sus alrededores, haciendo así que cierto ninja de bufanda roja

se fastidiara ya que sus entrenamientos no os había podido continuar por lo que decidió ir a ver a su amigo Abyo...

.

.

.

En el restaurant..

Pucca se hallaba en su cuarto, desde aquel día en el que llego llorando había caído en una terrible depresión

por lo que durante los primeros cuatro días no quiso probar alimento alguno, hasta que al día siguiente su

primo Dada prácticamente la había obligado a comer, durante uno de esos días el chico había hallado

aquella hoja por lo que entendió cual era la causa de la tristeza de su querida prima,

razón por la cual se dijo a si mismo que la próxima vez que viera a Garu le partiría la nariz... como mínimo...

por su parte la chica que ahora probaba por lo menos algo de alimento lloraba en silencio durante

todas las noches, un día después de que ella llego llorando al restaurant Ching fue a visitarla...

.

.

.

**_Flash Back_**

"toc, toc, toc..."

\- hola Pucca soy yo Ching ¿puedo pasar? -dijo esperando a que su amiga le abriera

\- si, entra... -contesto Pucca con la voz un poco ronca

Ching se habia quedado helada ¿Pucca había hablado? entonces decidió pasar, al entrar vio a su amiga sentada

en su cama tenia el cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lomas impactante era el cambio

que había sufrido su habitación ¿que paso? ya no estaban las fotos de Garu en las paredes,

las únicas imágenes eran un par en donde estaba el grupo entero, pero solo eso, un par...

\- Pucca ¿que paso? -pregunto preocupada su amiga

\- Garu... e-el... el me odia Ching... me odia... -dijo lanzandoce a llorar en los brazos de su amiga

a la vez que le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Ching se puso roja de ira

¿como se atrevía Garu a hacerle eso a su amiga?

después de irse del restaurant se encontró con Abyo a quien le contó todo lo que paso

a la vez que desde las sombras alguien mas escuchaba la historia de lo sucedido...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

.

.

.

cuando Garu se encontró con su amigo ambos quedaron de acuerdo en ir al restaurant,

la misma tarde en la que Ching le había contado todo a Abyo el había visto a Garu y decidió hablar con el,

claro ya en ese momento el ninja estaba mas calmado, aunque su amigo le dijo que debería disculparse

sin embargo este aun mantenía su postura, por lo que cada vez que se veían Abyo trataba de hacer cambiar

de opinión a su amigo...

al llegar llegar al restaurante vieron a Pucca, esta había vuelto a trabajar el ida anterior, pero lo que les

impacto fue ver como había combado, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre pero con su cabello suelto

y para completar ya no tenia la misma vitalidad de antes, al contrario, se veía decaída...

pero lo siguiente que vieron fue lo que los dejo como piedra -literalmente hablando-

\- hola Pucca ¿te encuentras bien?

\- hola Tobe... yo... estoy bien... creo...

Ambos chicos estaban boquiabiertos ya que estos aun no sabían que ella había retomado

el habla -Ching olvido comentarle ese detalle a Abyo- ademas ¿que hacia Tobe hablándole?

\- mmm... no a mi no me parece que estés bien... ven te invito a comer ¿vienes?

\- ¿oh?... pues... aja...

y asi es como vieron como Tobe el mas grande rival de Garu salia con

Pucca rodeándola con un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras que en su otra mano

llevaba el paraguas que los protegía de la lluvia...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

**Avuriru: ¡dejen comentarios!**

**yo: ¡esa es la actitud! creo que a lo mejor despues puede que te deje para otros fics**

**Avuriru: ¡siiiiiii!**

**yo: bueno eso es todo por hoy ya saben dejen reviews**

**sayonara...**


	4. una oportunidad

**yo: ¡ya regrese!**

**Avuriru: muajajaja ¡Garu va a sufrir! ¡sufre!**

**yo: perdón no me maten es que eh tenido unos problemas para actualizar así que aquí les dejo el epi**

**capitulo 3: una oportunidad**

* * *

Garu se quedo en estado de shock, tanto fue así que no sintió cuando cierto chico rubio

se le acerco si no hasta que le dijo...

\- ¡eres un idiota Garu!

dijo Dada al tiempo que lo tiraba al suelo de un puñetazo en el ojo, Garu le iba a gritar algo pero recordó su

voto de silencio así que solo se levanto y se fue, no estaba de humor como para discutir y ademas ya se le

había quitado el hambre, ese ojo pronto se le hincharía...

Con Pucca y Tobe...

el ninja llevo a la chica a tomarse una tasa de chocolate caliente...

\- y dime Pucca ¿por que te ves tan triste?

\- ¿oh? ah... yo... lo que pasa... es que... ah no lo se... creo que simplemente me desilusiono

alguien que yo quería mucho...

\- y supongo que ese alguien tiene nombre ¿no? -le dijo Tobe que a sus 20 años estaba hecho un galan y que

con el hecho de tener su cicatriz y su coleta tipo samurai la cual no cambiaba por nada le daban

un aire de intriga, Pucca ante lo dicho por el ninja solo se limito a asentir con la

cabeza- ya veo y ese alguien debo suponer que es Garu ¿cierto?

ella volvió a asentir solo que esta vez con la cabeza gacha

\- ah -suspiro- Pucca me duele verte así... -hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Pucca...

\- ¿oh?

\- tu me gustas... desde hace tiempo, dame una oportinidad y te prometo que te haré muy feliz...

Pucca se quedo de piedra ¿que había sido eso? ¿Tobe le acababa de decir que ella le gustaba?

ahora si que la pobre estaba confundida, entonces sintió como su rostro empezaba a arder de

lo enrojecido que se hallaba, tanto era así que si la ponían al lado de su motocicleta esta se quedaba pálida

\- To... be... yo... no se que... decir...

\- no es necesario que me contestes ahora, pero solo te pido eso ¿si? una oportunidad y créeme que te

voy a hacer muy feliz mi querida Pucca...

\- yo... pues... -respiro hondo y guardo silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba que iba a hacer- de acuerdo

Tobe, creo que no me haría daño darte una oportunidad... -sonrió un poco

\- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Pucca... no tienes idea...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: ¡lo ciento! se que fue muy corto pero es que acá son las 8:36 pm y todavía tengo que hacer unos deberes**

**Avuriru: mientras tanto eso fue todo**

**yo: prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas seguido posible y mientras...**

**Avuriru: ¡les invitamos a leer el otro fic de la escritora "el regreso de la perla de shikon" para los que**

**les gusta Inuyasha**

**yo: bien eso es todo por hoy**

**sayonara...**


	5. ¿pero que rayos?

**yo: hola se que deben estar pensando (o diciendo) "¡oh miren quien se apareció!" pero por favor no me**

**maten, se que me tarde un poco pero es que tuve unos problemas**

**Avuriru: si es que ella esta como loca trabajando en una nueva colección de accesorios a la moda**

**yo: si es que también soy diseñadora jejeje, soy algo multifacetica**

**y bueno para no aburrirlos aquí les dejo el cap de hoy**

****capitulo 4:¿pero que rayos?****

* * *

\- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Pucca, no tienes idea...

.

.

.Al día siguiente...

.

al fin había dejado de llover por lo que un joven ninja caminaba por las calles de Sooga mientras

que todos se le quedaban viendo, si definitivamente ese ojo se le había hinchado y mucho...

\- hola Garu... -le saludo Abyo

\- **'hola'** -escribió en su pizarra

\- ¿vamos a comer unos fideos ya-yang? -Garu hizo una mueca- tranquilo, me encontré con Dada y ya

estaba mas calmado, ademas esta comprando unas cosas que le pidieron para el restaurant... oye agradece que

por lo menos fue el quien se entero y no los tíos de Pucca por que si no ahí si ya estarías muerto...

Garu se puso pálido y trago en seco

\- **'¿tu crees que Pucca les contara...?'**

\- no lo creo Garu, tu bien sabes que ella no es así

en ese momento llegan al chin-duda y se sientan en la misma mesa en la que estaba Ching,

la cual cabe decir que aun no le dirigía la palabra a Garu...

\- hola Abyo

\- hola Ching

**\- 'hola Ching'**

\- ya pedí por los tres -las ultimas dos palabras las dijo casi de manera forzada, Garu rodó los ojos,

tal ves se había quitado a Pucca de encima pero al parecer ahora todo el mundo lo odiaba

\- aquí están las tres ordenes de fideos que pediste Ching -y ante el apareció Pucca,

con su clásico vestido, sus medias y sus botines, solo que ahora traía el cabello suelto, el no podía

dejar de verla a la vez que ella aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

\- gracias Pucca

-no hay de que

-wow Pucca te ves bien con el cabello suelto -le dijo Abyo el cual se habría ganado un gran

puñetazo de su novia de no ser par que ella sabia que el también estaba haciendo todo lo posible

por levantarle el animo a su amiga ¿no lo había comentado? bueno pues si, con el paso del tiempo

Abyo por fin se había decidido y se la había declarado a Ching

\- gracias Abyo

entonces esta se giro para ir a atender otra mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que Garu estaba

allí y de la mirada que este le dirigía, a lo cual su rostro decayó y siguió con su camino, Ching le

dirigió una mirada asesina a Garu el cual ahora se encontraba confundido

\- eh chicos, comamos ¿si? los fideos se nos van a enfriar -dijo nervioso Abyo tratando de calmar la situación

pronto vieron como alguien mas entraba en el chin-duda quien camino despacio hacia Pucca y la

abrazo por la espalda provocando que esta se volteara al instante

\- ¡Tobe! -una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

todos estaban boquiabiertos, Ching y Abyo se vieron a la cara sin poder creerlo, Garu se puso rojo de

la ira mientras apretaba los puños veía a la parejita, entonces la tensión reino en el ambiente, puesto a que

el resto de los clientes, los chefs y Dada -quien había llegado hacia apenas unos segundos antes de todo esto-

no podían creer lo que veían, unos por que creían que aquel par no se soportaba el uno al otro, otros

por que creían que ella era la novia de Garu, estaba también un grupo que simplemente no sabia que pensar,

estaban los que creían que estaban en un muy loco sueño y claro, no falto el que rompió el silencio...

\- ¡ahhhh! ¡el apocalipsis! ¡pánico! ¡pánico! ¡corran por sus vidas!

\- hola linda no sabes como te extrañe -dijo Tobe

\- pero si nos vimos anoche

\- lo se pero los minutos me parecían años y ademas ya quería ver a mi novia

en cuanto Tobe dijo eso Ho, Dumpling y Linguini se desmayaron

\- y dime ¿a que hora te desocupas? quisiera llevarte a pasear...

\- oh pues... deja que le pregunte a mis tíos -se giro hacia ellos- ¿ah? ¿pero que les paso?

\- tranquila Pucca ellos están bien, ve con Tobe yo me encargo de todo acá... -le dijo Dada con una gran sonrisa

al ver que su querida prima estaba feliz, aunque mantendría a Tobe vigilado...

\- ¡gracias Dada! -lo abrazo

\- no hay de que

\- bien ¿nos vamos? -Tobe abrazo a Pucca

\- claro - se retiraron del lugar

cinco minutos después Garu se levanto enojado de su asiento rumbo a la salida del restaurant

cuando una mano lo detuvo

\- ni siquiera pienses en seguirla Garu, ella ya encontró a alguien que si la quiere tu la desaprovechaste

así que ahora atente a las consecuencias... -le dijo Dada

Garu frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre del chico

mientras caminaba por la aldea pensaba en lo sucedido hacia apenas unos minutos atrás...

***¿que rayos fue todo eso? digo... ¿Pucca y Tobe? ¿en que momento? ¡ja! si claro...**

**Pucca a quien ama es a mi ¿verdad? ademas como si yo fuese a dejar que el me la quite... espera, espera...**

**¡¿que?! ¡¿en que rayos estoy pensando?! ¡¿que me pasa?! aunque bueno no puedo negar que ella si**

**que es muy bella, buena, dulce... **-sacudió la cabeza- **¡concéntrate Garu! creo que el verdadero punto**

**aquí**** es que no puedo dejar que esos dos estén juntos ¡oh no! ¡eso ni siquiera por encima de mi cadáver!***

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: muajajaja ¡ya empezó la tortura de Garu! muajajajaja**

**Avuriru: jejeje esto se va a poner divertido**

**yo: bueno para compensar mi desaparición hice este capitulo las largo así que espero que les haya gustado**

** Avuriru: y por supuesto...**

**Avuriru y yo: ¡dejen reviews!**

**sayonara...**


	6. empieza la competencia

**yo: ¡hola! perdón por la demora pero tuve algunos fallos técnicos y bueno...**

**Avuriru: algunos problemas personales ****también**

**yo: mejor pasemos eso y vallamos al capitulo ¡ah y por cierto...!**

**Avuriru: al final del episodio hay anuncios importantes**

**yo: eso yo lo iba a decir... -.-x mejor ya vamos al capitulo de hoy...**

**capitulo 6: empieza la competencia**

* * *

Los días pasaban y con ellos se veía a Tobe visitando a Pucca constantemente con rosas, chocolates,

peluches serenatas, etc... a la vez que a ella se la veis cada vez mas encariñada con en ninja y claro

en esta ocasión no seria la excepción...

.

.

.

En el restaurant...

.

\- jajaja... Tobe que lindo eres... -dijo la chica de vestido rojo- solo lo dices por que me quieres, no

creo que yo sea tan bonita...

\- ¡si lo eres Pucca!eres una chica hermosa ¡la mas bella de toda Sooga! no solo lo digo

por que te quiero por que sabes que no es así... ¡yo te amo! y si hace falta que te lo diga mil veces

mas pues en ese caso así sera...

un montón de chicas suspiraron ante lo dicho por el ninja

Desde otra esquina Garu, Ching y Abyo observaban la escena, toda la gente en Sooga creía que ellos

hacían una hermosa pareja y eso tenia a Garu con una crisis nerviosa

la cual hacia que Ching y Abyo se preocupasen por el y claro ahora que tenían en frente a la linda parejita

de tortolitos el ninja de bufanda roja que tenia un vaso entre sus manos empezó a

apretarlo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se le pusieron blancos, Abyo trataba de calmar a su

amigo y Ching por su parte como ya había empezado a perdonar a Garu intentaba que este

no fuera a irse a los puños con Tobe ya que todos sabían que aunque este lo negara estaba celoso

y lo peor es que cada vez que veía a Tobe junto a Pucca "su novia" sentía un gran pinchazo en su corazón

pero como todo buen macho se lo aguantaba

\- oye ¿y que te parece si vamos al centro comercial? -dijo Tobe

\- mmm... me encantara... -contesto sonriente

Garu para ese momento ya tenia las manos totalmente blancas, entonces le vino una idea a

la cabeza, soltó el vaso, se levanto de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se fue,

Ching y Abyo se vieron al rostro totalmente confundidos...

.

.

.

Ya en las calles de la aldea...

mientras pasaba a una vitrina que tenia muchos peluches, entre ellos había un gran oso panda gigante,

que tenia un enorme corazón entre las patas delanteras y decía "I love you" a lo cual un

alocado pensamiento llego a su cabeza...

*** -todo esto esta pasando por que quise separar a Pucca de mi lado y ahora esta junto a Tobe...**

**¡tonto soy un estúpido tonto! y lo peor de todo es que ahora que ya no me molesta**

**la quiero separar de el... debería ganarme el premio al idiota del año... pero es que... ¡ella es mía!**

**creo que solo me queda una opción... ¡no puede ser! ¡no! ¡yo no estoy enamorado! -**en ese momento

escucho que alguien le hablaba**  
**

-**¡eres un idiota!**

este se volteo a todas partes buscando al ser que le hablo

**-¡eh! ¡aqui en tu cabeza idiota! soy tu conciencia tarado**

**-¿mi conciencia?**

**-si desgraciadamente...**

**-jajaja... -**sarcasmo**\- muy gracioso ¿que es lo que quieres?**

**-¿que es lo que quiero? mmm... no lo se... tal vez sera... mmm... ¡ah si! ¡QUE DEJES DE ACTUAR COMO UN**

**REVERENDO IDIOTA! ¡POR CULPA DE TU ESTUPIDEZ LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA SE FUE Y...!**

**-¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA!**

**-¡no me interrumpas! ¡y si tienes razón! ¡ella no te gusta! ¡tu la amas locamente! ¡pero gracias a tu**

**estúpido**** orgullo y testarudez ella ahora esta con Tobe y tu mas solo que la una!**

**-¡ok, ok! lo admito ¿si? ella me gus..**

**-cof, cof...**

**-bien yo la amo ¿feliz?**

**-si, digamos que si... ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?**

**-supongo que reconquistarla...**

**-¿supones?**

**-¡bien! la reconquistare**

**-no escuche lo que dijiste ¡mas fuerte!**

**-¡voy a reconquistar a Pucca!**

**-¡así se habla muchacho! ¡ahora ve y pon manos a la obra!* **

Después de eso Garu entro en la tienda y compro ese gran oso de felpa,

luego se dirigió a la floristería y compro un gran ramo de rosas rojas mientras que iba de un lugar a otro y

se iba haciendo de noche...

.

.

.

Habitación de Pucca...

.

la chica ya se había arreglado para ir a dormir, tenia puesta una bata color blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies,

parecía mas bien un vestido, tenia cuello en V y mangas tulipán y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, cuando

estaba por acostarse escucho una melodía desde fuera de su cuarto, era música y venia desde su ventana,

era una serenata y pensando que a lo mejor seria Tobe se asomo pero...

era Garu, un momento... ¡¿Garu?! la chica se quedo en estado de shock, el le había traído una

serenata en la que claro, el no estaba cantando pues tenia su voto de silencio pero en sus brazos tenia

un enorme oso de felpa y un ramo de rosas, a la vez que los mariachis cantaban "me dedique a perderte"

(yo: amo esa canción si quieren la escuchan con este epi) al terminar de cantar ella

volvió a entrar en su cuarto, en ese momento Garu pensó que ella no quería verlo así que se dispuso

a irse hasta que nota que las puertas del restaurant se habrían

dejando ver a la chica quien salia a su encuentro

-Garu...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: ¡ya regrese! perdón por la tardanza en serio pero es que tuve unos... problemitas personales**

**Avuriru: si la pobre se esta recuperando de...**

**yo: cof, cof...**

**Avuriru: ****perdón**

**yo: bueno les iba a decir un par de anuncios 1) en el próximo epi se viene el pasado de Pucca (1 parte)**

**Aruriru: ¿acaso creían que ella les iba a dar todo de una vez? jeje no se ilusionen, ella no es ****así**

**yo: cof, cof...**

**Avuriru: ¡perdón! ¡me callo!**

**yo: bien 2) aviso es que si quieren ver las imágenes de mis fics pueden ir a mi perfil de face**

**Rachael Roth**** y allí verán imágenes y avisos sobre mis actualizaciones y próximos fics y**

**por ultimo el 3) como me deprimió la muerte de Chespirito estoy preparando un fic en homenaje**

**el cual próximamente estaré publicando, así que mientras me despido...**

**sayonara...**


	7. como te conoci

**Avuriru: hola chicos y chicas esta vez soy yo Avuriru, mi tía esta tirada en cama ****recuperándose**

**porque la agarro la gripe y ademas se esta recuperando de unas heridas de... trabajo**

**yo: hola cof, cof...**

**Avuriru: mientras ella me va a dictar lo que va a ir en el cap de hoy y yo se los escribo**

**yo: si pero esto es solo en lo que me restablezco eh**

**Avuriru: aja, aja, aja... como sea ¡ah! antes de que se me olvide mi tía me dijo que hilda-gatita y**

**NekoDanyhentai me ****mando saludos jeje y quería decir que me encantaron ¡saludos para ti también!**

**yo: en realidad NekoDanyhentai solo dijo que le agradabas... bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**

**de hoy el cual se que ALGUIEN ha estado esperando mucho jeje**

**Capitulo 6: como te ****conocí**

* * *

Mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras iba recordando como había comenzado todo...

.

.

.

**\+ Hace 9 años +**

.

Una niña de 6 años caminaba por las calles de Sooga al lado de una gatita color rosa, después

de haber vivido 5 años con su madre

había llegado el momento de mudarse al restaurant de su padre el cual era dirigido por sus tíos,

sus padres la habían amado mucho y habían sido una familia muy unida pero cuando ella cumplió dos años

de edad su padre tuvo que irse, ellos vivían en Sooga pero con aquello su madre y ella

tuvieron que irse a Seul hasta que ella cumplió los 6 años que tuvo que regresar ya que tuvo que regresar

puesto a que se había quedado sola ya que su madre había muerto debido a una enfermedad...

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea mientras veía un papel entre sus manos cuando...

\- ¡ahhh! -la niña con con alguien, era un niño, alto, con traje negro, dos colas de caballo y una katana

el le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse

\- gracias

\- "¿estas bien?" -escribió en una pizarra

\- si estoy bien -le responde- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pucca

\- "el mio es Garu -sonríe- ¿necesitas ayuda?"

\- ¿ah? ¡ah si! que despistada soy jejeje... lo que pasa es que estoy buscando esta dirección... -le muestra

un trozo de papel el cual estaba un poco arrugado

\- "sígueme"

Pronto estaban cerca del enorme restaurant

\- muchas gracias Garu

\- "no fue nada" -sonríe- "¿y por que quieres venir aquí? ¿tienes familia acá en Sooga?

\- si de hecho mis tíos son los que dirigen el restaurant

\- "genial, ¿y tus padres?"

ella agacho la cabeza

\- mi mama murió...

\- "oh lo siento no fue mi intención..."

\- no, tranquilo no fue tu culpa, ella era una buena mujer y mi padre... bueno el es el dueño del restaurant

\- "valla"

\- si aunque hace mucho que no lo veo

En menos de lo previsto llegaron al Chin-Duda

\- "bueno Pucca me tengo que ir, hasta luego"

\- hasta luego Garu...

Al entrar al restaurant la niña vio que estaba atestado de gente, razón por la cual se pregunto cuales

serian sus tíos, en medio de la multitud vio a una niña de una edad muy similar a la de ella,

al verla ella le sonrió, vio que traía unas maletas en las manos por lo cual se le acerco y le dijo:

\- hola ¿eres nueva en la aldea?

\- oh, si así es, estoy buscando a mis tíos

\- ¿a tus tíos? ¿y quienes son ellos?

\- pues... por lo que se son ellos quienes dirigen este lugar

\- ¡ah! ya se quienes deben ser, sígueme... por cierto mi nombre es Ching -le sonrió

\- el mio es Pucca -le devolvió la sonrisa

pronto llegaron a la cocina en donde habían tres hombres trabajando y junto a ellos un par de chicos,

uno de ellos debía tener unos 11 años mientras que el otro 10

\- oigan chefs esta chica dice que es su sobrina...

ellos voltearon

\- ¡Pucca! -gritaron los tres al unisono

\- eh ¿hola? -respondió a chica apenada

\- te estábamos esperando -le dio el de piel mas oscura de los tres

\- ¿quien es ella? -pregunto el chico de 11 años

\- oh ven aquí... -el se acerco

\- Pucca se que no nos recuerdas, pero nosotros somos tus tíos, el es Dumpling...

\- hola pequeña

\- el es Ho...

\- mi niña al fin te veo...

\- ¿ah?

\- dije que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí

\- y yo soy Linguini

\- es un gusto conocerlos tíos

\- y este chico que ves aquí es tu primo y mi hijo Dada, Dada ella es tu prima -dijo Linguini

\- mucho gusto -le sonrió el chico

\- el gusto es mio

\- oye Pucca debes estar agotada ¿verdad? fue un largo viaje

\- pues si... un poquito

\- jaja... oye Dada ¿por que no llevas a Pucca a su cuarto?

\- si quieren yo la llevo -dijo Ching

\- no quisiéramos...

\- no es ninguna molestia...

dijo ella ya sabiendo que era lo que le iban a decir

\- bien, es la primera a la izquierda, la reconocerán por que esta pintada de rosa

\- ok, vamos Pucca

las chicas se fueron al cuarto mientras conversaban, si definitivamente Pucca tenia la sensación

de que a partir de ese momento iba a vivir grandes aventuras en ese lugar...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Avuriru: bien esto fue todo por hoy...**

**yo: cof, cof... si recuerden que esto es solo la primera parte del pasado de Pucca**

**Avuriru: esperamos que les haya gustado, besos**

**yo: ah y por cierto recuerden entrar en mi perfil de face y también pronto voy a actualizar mi otra**

**historia "el regreso de la perla de shikon" de Inuyasha para quien la este leyendo...**

**Avuriru: ahora si nos despedimos**

**sayonara...**


	8. decisión

**yo: hola aquí estoy jeje**

**Avuriru: y ya esta recuperada**

**yo: bueno se que me tarde y estero que con el epi de hoy pueda compensar mi tardanza jejeje XD**

**capitulo 7: ****decisión**

* * *

\- Garu... -el chico le sonrió- ¿que haces aquí?

la sonrisa de Garu se desvaneció para ser sustituida por una mueca de tristeza

\- "¿te molesta que este aquí?"

\- no se trata de eso Garu

el volvió de sonreír

\- "¿entonces?"

\- se trata de que... ¿que es todo esto?

\- "pues..."

\- Garu tu mismo me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo... y vaya que me lo dejaste bien claro

\- "es que yo..."

\- tu sabes que lo que te digo es cierto, pero ademas de eso sabes que estoy saliendo con Tobe

\- "ni me lo recuerdes por favor"

\- ¿entonces que es lo que quieres? no me quieres a tu lado pero tampoco te gusta que este al lado de Tobe,

decídete Garu por favor por que lo cierto es que me confundes

\- "Pucca yo... yo... yo te... te amo"

\- ¿me amas? -dijo con duda mas que con felicidad

\- "sí -afirmo- y se que actué como un idiota al tratarte como lo hice pero... es que yo nunca

supe identificar lo que sentía o mejor dicho lo que siento hacia ti y el asunto es

que eso me costo lo mas precioso que tenia, lo cual eres tu..."

\- Garu yo...

en ese momento alguien mas salio del restarant, era Dada

\- ¿que haces aquí Garu? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

Garu por su parte rodó los ojos

\- Dada...

\- entra a la casa Pucca... -la interrumpe

\- pero...

\- que entres te digo

\- esta bien -miro a Garu una vez mas y dijo- buenas noches Garu

\- "buenas noches, duerme bien"

cuando ella se fue Dada dijo

\- ahora si Garu, quiero que me contestes, ¿que rayos haces aquí?

\- "vine a recuperar a Pucca, ¿que no es obvio?"

el rubio apretó los puños

\- escúchame bien Garu, ya te lo advertí una vez y créeme que no lo haré de nuevo...

\- "crees que eso me importa? -lo interrumpió- me equivoque Dada, lo se y no hay un solo momento

en el que no me arrepienta de la estupidez que hice, es por eso que pienso luchar con todo mi ser para

que ella me perdone y me quiera de nuevo, la quiero recuperar y aunque no me creas Dada la extraño,

amo a tu prima pero fui demasiado idiota como para darme cuanta de eso a tiempo, asi que

con o sin tu permiso voy a luchar por ella"

\- si lo que me dices es cierto Garu entonces déjame decirte que te espera un largo camino por delante

y sobretodo y rival muy fuerte...

\- "espera... ¿eso quiere decir que me apoyas?"

\- yo no dije eso, solo dije que si lo que me dices es cierto entonces lucharas por ella hasta el final ¿no?

ademas de que si realmente la amas y logras conseguir su corazón entonces y solo entonces

veré si lo que dices es verdad, pero solo déjame decirte algo Garu,

donde se te ocurra lastimarla de nuevo...

\- "gracias amigo" -contesto el ninja con una sonrisa sincera

tal vez y después de todo, si tenga una oportunidad ¿no?

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: jejeje ¡al fin actualice!**

**Avuriru: si, por fin...**

**yo: ****cállate**

**Avuriru: eres muy mala... *-**

**yo: lo se y me gusta... bueno por ahora lo dejare hasta aquí, por acá en mi casa sin las 20:23 horas jeje**

**algo tarde lo se pero bueno... ni tan tarde**

**Avuriru: pero ella ya esta transcribiendo el fic de homenaje a Chespirito**

**yo: y como no tengo mas nada que decir (por ahora) aquí me despido**

**sayonara...**


	9. sentimientos

**yo: ¡kon'nichiwa! aquí estoy jejeje**

**Avuriru: jejeje seee... con algunas cosillas guardadas, por cierto les cuento que... ¡auch!**

**yo: *- cállate...**

**Avuriru: ¡¿enserio eso era necesario?! ¡un codazo!**

**yo: si, si lo era**

**Avuriru: grrrr**

**yo: gruñe todo lo que quieras, bien aquí esta el fic, al final están algunos anuncios**

**Capitulo 8: sentimientos**

* * *

Un ninja iba caminando por los pasillos de su casa... cof, cof... digo guarida,

mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido durante ese ultimo mes...

Primero planeo un plan algo... cruel para vengarse, luego se puso de novio con aquella chica de cabellera negra

y ahora... no puede ser ¿como rayos termino así? aun no lo sabia pero ¿en que momento esa pequeña lo

ablando? y el, de idiota se enamoro como un verdadero estúpido... pero ¿por que?

camino hasta su cuarto, entro, cerro la puerta y le paso llave, no quería que nadie lo molestase en ese momento

.

**\+ P.O.V Tobe +**

.

Aun no se ¿como? ni ¿cuando? sucedió todo esto, digo en un momento estaba fingiendo ser uno de esos

babosos enamorados y al otro soy uno de ellos, no se que estupidez me pasa...

a lo mejor así es el amor, lo peor de todo es que ahora el idiota de Garu anda detrás de ella, aunque...

¿no se supone que eso es lo que en un principio eso es lo que quería?

¿que se diese cuenta de lo que perdió y que sufriera? y ¿que la viese junto a mi, su archi-enemigo sin poder

hacer nada al respecto? bueno supongo que con todo esto las cosas han cambiado, pero no

pienso dejar que ese idiota me la quite ¡no señor! ¡eso no! ¡el ya tuvo su oportunidad y la rechazo!

¡ahora me toca a mi! y eso si ¡no pienso dejar que ese idiota me la arrebate! grrrr...

estúpido estas soñando si crees que dejare que me quites a mi chica... ¡es mía!

ah -suspiro- me pregunto como estará Pucca, creo que mejor la llamare...

\- ¿hola? -se escucho la voz del interlocutor

\- hola amor

\- ¡Tobe!

\- ¿como estas preciosa?

\- jeje...-risa nerviosa- ¿yo?... bien

\- mmm... Pucca ¿que me ocultas?

\- ¿ah? jejeje -otra vez esa risita nerviosa- nada

\- ah, vamos, dime que te pasa

\- pues, es que, ammm...

\- Pucca...

\- ok, te lo diré, lo que sucede es que Garu...

\- ¡¿que te hizo Pucca?! ¡¿te ha estado molestando?! ¡¿te hizo algo?!

\- ¡Tobe, Tobe! ¡cálmate por favor! Garu no me ha hecho nada, bueno... es solo que... me ha estado

trayendo flores y esas cosas...

\- ¡ahora si lo matare!

\- ¡Tobe! ¡tranquilízate! ¡no vallas a hacer una locura!

no la deje terminar ya que en ese momento colgué el teléfono

¿y ahora que rayos iba a hacer? me levante de la cama, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y salí en mi motocicleta,

no dejare que nadie y mucho menos ese inútil de Garu me arrebate a mi chica...

.

**\+ Fin P.O.V Tobe +**

.

**\+ P.O.V Pucca +**

.

\- ¡Tobe! ¡Tobe!

¡rayos! me colgó el teléfono, ¿que va a hacer? ¿y si intenta hacer alguna locura?

¡no! tengo que detenerlo, lo mas probable es que halla ido a casa de Garu, ¡¿por que rayos los hombres

siempre tienen que pensar con los puños?! no perdón me corrijo ¡ellos no piensan!

y claro luego tengo que ir yo a arreglar sus desastres ¡hombres!

es mejor que me apresure, no quiero que esos dos se maten...

.

**\+ Fin P.O.V Pucca +**

.

**\+ P.O.V Garu +**

.

Ah... el silencio... ¿tienen idea de lo relajante que es? no voy a decir que me gusta todo el tiempo

pero si me agrada tener mis ratos de relajación...

ademas de que me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas, necesito pensar y mucho, en este momento estoy en el bosque

de bambú ¡me encanta este lugar! el silencio, relajación, ojos cerrados, la brisa fresca, el rió sonando

a lo lejos... ustedes saben a lo que me refiero

han pasado algunas semanas desde aquella serenata que le lleve a Pucca, ella

parece estar un poco menos renuente conmigo, pero el único problema que tengo es el estúpido de Tobe...

grrrrr... el muy idiota no deja de molestarme en mi plan de reconciliación con Pucca,

bien Dada me lo advirtió lo se, ya se que el me dijo que no la tendría fácil pero...

¿tienen idea de cuantas veces nos hemos agarrado a golpes?

¡¿TAN SOLO EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS CUATRO DÍAS?!

donde lo vuelva a ver...

oh no... ¡hay no...!

y hablando del rey de roma, sí, adiós a mi preciado silencio

\- ¡tu!

\- ... -le dirigí una mirada asesina

\- ¡escúchame bien Garu! ¡aléjate de mi novia!

\- ... -su novia... ¡lo odio!

en ese momento ambos sacamos nuestras Katanas pero...

\- ¡alto ahí!

\- ¡¿Pucca?! -dijo Tobe

la vi sorprendido, hace mucho que ella no venia aquí -a no ser claro que yo hubiese hecho una orden

de fideos ya-yaang- pero ¿que hacia ella aquí?

.

**+Fin P.O.V Garu +**

.

**\+ P.O.V Pucca +**

.

Cuando llegue esos dos estaban a punto de matarse, al parecer llegue a tiempo por que

ninguno de los dos estaba herido, o al menos no temporalmente

\- ¡¿que rayos creen que hacen?!

por la cara de Tobe vi que no sabia que decir y en cuanto a Garu el también se veía bastante desconcertado

.

**\+ Fin P.O.V Pucca +**

.

**\+ P.O.V Tobe +**

.

Estaba a punto de pelearme con el inútil de Garu cuando llego Pucca, rayos

se veía muy molesta, en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda,

créanme a veces Pucca da miedo...

\- ¿que haces aquí? -luego supe que me arrepentiría de haber hecho

esa pregunta estúpida

\- ¿que que hago aquí? -les juro que en ese momento vi fuego y calaveras en sus ojos, aquel

escalofrió incremento- ¿en serio? pues sucede... ¡QUE VINE A EVITAR QUE SE MATEN EL UNO AL OTRO

PAR DE IDIOTAS...!

Sí, esta molesta, creo que la regué...

.

**\+ Fin P.O.V Tobe +**

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: muajajajaja esos dos están en líos muajajajaja...**

**Avuriru: eres cruel...**

**yo: si ya lo se**

**Avuriru: -.-' ¿que les vas a hacer?**

**yo: luego te digo, por ahora tengo que dar los anuncios...**

**Avuriru: ¡si es cierto! señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, imagínense un retumbe**

**de tambores por favor...**

**yo: ammm... creo que eso fue algo exagerado, pero bueno, gracias...**

**bien vamos estos son los anuncios:**

**1) a partir de ahora es que la serie ira tomando un curso un poco mas serio, pronto vendrán las**

**otras dos partes que faltan del pasado de nuestra protagonista y los secretos ocultos saldrán a la luz**

**así**** que quiero que me digan algo ¿con quien les gustaría que se quedara Pucca al final?**

**¿con Tobe o con Garu? recuerden de depende de eso haré el final**

**2) recuerden visitar mi pag de facebook llamada Rachael Roth, allí verán las imagines de mis fics**

**3) a los que les guste Inuyasha les recomiendo mi fic "el regreso de la perla de shikon"**

**4) los que ya hallan leído otros de mis fics sabrán que cuando termino un fic empiezo otro**

**así**** que les voy a dar las opciones para que ustedes elijan:**

**a) TDS (Drama Total Series, ustedes saben, Isla del drama, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera...)**

**b) Dragón ball Z**

**c) Los Jóvenes Titanes**

**características****: el de TDS sera por inscripción, los personajes serán el publico, el**

**premio sera un fic a ****petición; el de Los Jóvenes Titanes sera a de aventura, misterio, romance, humor y acción**

**y por ultimo el de Dragón Ball Z va a ser de acción, aventura, romance y humor;**

**pueden votar cuantas veces quieran hasta el penúltimo episodio y que el fic ganador sera anunciado en**

**el episodio final de este fic...**

**5) ultimo anuncio, ya publique mi fic de homenaje a Chespirito, es del chavo y lo pueden conseguir**

**en mi pag de perfil, se llama "La llegada de un ángel a la vecindad"**

**bien eso es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews eh**

**Avuriru: ¡voteeeeeennnn...!**

**yo: jeje bueno ya me despido chicos y chicas...**

**sayonara...**


	10. silencio roto

**yo: Kon'nichiwa amigos lectores ya regrese**

**Avuriru: jejeje si y con un epi recién salido del horno jejeje**

**yo: bien como por ahora no tengo mucho que decir no los interrumpiré mas y ¡vamos con el episodio de hoy!**

**capitulo 9: silencio roto**

* * *

Un silencio incomodo invadía el bosque de bambú, Tobe miraba a Garu y luego miraba a una enardecida

Pucca, Pucca miraba a un asustado Tobe para luego ver a un pálido Garu y Garu veía a Pucca para luego ver a Tobe

\- a ver... solo quiero saber una cosa ¿que rayos estaban pensando par de tontos? -dijo la chica frotándose el tabique

de la nariz en señal de exasperación

\- eh...

\- Tobe ¿acaso tu sed de venganza es tan grande como transformarte en un loco impulsivo? -lo vio molesta

\- no es por eso es que...

\- ¿no es por eso? -lo interrumpió- ¿entonces por que? ¿por que me ha llevado dulces? yo ya te

dije que todo estaba bien, no había necesidad de que te pusieras celoso, ni tenias por que venir a pelearte

con Garu y por favor ¡ya deja esa venganza!

\- ¡es que al principio mi venganza eras tu!

Silencio sepulcral, en ese momento Tobe se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer

\- ¿q-que? -Pucca estaba atónita

\- ¡te voy a matar! -estallo Garu

Un momento... ¡rompió su voto de silencio! ahora si que Pucca y Tobe estaban petrificados

y es que eso, aquel voto era algo que incluso Tobe respetaba, eso era parte del código de honor de

un ninja y solo se podía romper de dos maneras: la primera es que obtengas redención,

por un acto de deshonra o alguna perdida, la segunda era por un sacrificio, amor, por

proteger a alguien que quieres o por que el propósito de su creación se haya cumplido;

En el caso de Garu era un poco difícil definir el motivo, pero lo que si era seguro es que estaba furioso

y que lo mas seguro es que ha sido por amor

\- Garu... tu... rompiste... tu voto... de silencio... -dijo la chica todavía aturdida

\- ¿eh?

\- si viejo... tu... hablaste... -le dijo Tobe que estaba en el mismo estado que la chica

Garu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¡era cierto! pero nada podía hacer ya, en ese momento

solo le importaba una cosa...

\- ¡no me cambies el tema Tobe! ¡si ya me di cuenta! ¿y? ¡pero tu no te salvas de la paliza que te daré!

\- ¡por supuesto que no! ¡yo soy quien te va a...!

\- ¡ya basta! -dijo Pucca, la chica estaba roja de ira- ¿saben que? ¡matence si les da la gana yo me voy de aquí!

Se monto en su moto-neta y emprendió rumbo, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como los

chicos la llamaban mas no le importo, en ese momento solamente quería ir a su casa,

ademas por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: ¡no me maten! se que a algunos puede que no les guste el epi pero ¿acaso querían que la chica**

**viviera engañada? en algún momento lo iba a descubrir**

**Avuriru: si ella tiene razón, aunque fuiste algo cruel ¿no crees?**

**yo: nah, eh estado un poco melancólica y estresada, ya sabes como me pongo**

**Avuriru: si yo se por que has estado así...**

**yo: como sea... bien aquí acaba e capitulo de hoy, perdonen si quedo corto pero ya estoy**

**trabajando en el nuevo epi**

**Avuriru: y no se olviden de votar...**

**yo: bien ya lo dijo ella, ah y una cosa mas gracias a hilda-gatita, daap, Wileko,**

**Misaka, abigail6705, NekoDanyhentai, Raggamaninof, Guest, yay, SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes,**

**Minpha Maii-desu, nanisasuhias y a todos esos lectores que ****me han estado apoyando con sus comentarios**

**así como también a los lectores silenciosos, sin mas que decir me despido**

**Sayonara...**


	11. verdades ocultas

**yo: Kon'nichiwa amigos ya regrese**

**Avuriru: y mejor que nunca**

**yo: bueno jejeje -risa nerviosa- se me había olvidado aclarar que el contenido del fic se narra desde**

**la perspectiva de hace cuatro años, es decir que todo transcurre en el año 2011 jejeje**

**Avuriru: si, que raro, tu siempre tan descuidada**

**yo: ¡cállate!¡que yo siempre te ando ayudando con la tarea de arte y con la literatura ¡por que la dejas para**

**hacerla un día antes de la fecha de entrega! y ademas... ¡tu tampoco me recordaste nada!**

**Avuriru: eh... mejor si ya me callo**

**yo: así esta mejor... *- bien, ya me voy con el episodio de hoy**

**capitulo 10: verdades ocultas**

* * *

Cuando la chica volvió al restaurant fue directamente a su cuarto

cosa que llamo la atención de sus tíos y de su primo;

dentro de la habitación de la chica Pucca se había sentado en el borde de su cama

y del cajón de su mesa de noche saco un pequeño libro, era el diario de su madre,

fue allí cuando empezó a recordar...

**_Flash Back_**

**una pequeña niña se encontraba viendo como bajaban el ataúd en**

**el que se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre**

**\- señorita... -un hombre se le acerco, era el abogado de su madre- por favor venga conmigo...**

**la niña asintió y lo siguió, el la guió a su despacho**

**\- señorita Yae Suk su madre, ademas de su herencia, me ha pedido que le entregue esto... -le**

**entrego un pequeño cofre- ademas de eso me dio instrucciones especificas de llevarla**

**al restaurant de su padre...**

**\- por supuesto...**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

\- parece como si hubiese sido ayer...

**_Flash Back_**

**días**** después de haberse instalado en su nuevo hogar, junto a sus tíos y sus primos, allí había hecho**

**amigos, y había conocido a Soso el cual resulto ser hermano de Dada, en esta ocasión la niña**

**estaba sentada en su cama, de su bolso había sacado aquel cofre blanco, con decorados en dorado por los**

**bordes, lo abrió y de entre las cosas que había dentro saco un pequeño libro,**

**ella lo reconoció, era el diario de su madre, ya que anteriormente la había visto escribir en el**

**cuando estaba en vida, con un deje de curiosidad y nerviosismo levanto la**

**tapa del diario para así empezar a leer...**

**.**

_**" 2-Julio-1996"**_

_**" Hoy por fin, nació mi pequeña niña, Yae Suk Pucca, su padre y yo estamos muy felices**_

_**por ello, sus hermosos ojos, su tez nívea y sus cabellos azabache, se que ella lograra**_

_**grandes cosas, solo espero que pueda con el gran peso que**_

_**va a venirse sobre ella... "**_

**paso varias paginas mas...**

_**" 15-Agosto-1999"**_

_**"Mi pequeña ha estado creciendo saludable y fuerte, su padre y yo no alegramos por ello,**_

_**muchas cosas han estado sucediendo aquí, el invierno se acerca, estamos en una**_

**_época_**_** de paz, pero el clan de los Kuro Same esta amenazando con acabar con estos**_

_**tiempos de tranquilidad y la verdad es que temo por el futuro de mi hija... "**_

**paso a la pagina siguiente leer sobre que sucedía...**

_**" 18-Septiembre-2000 "**_

_**" Las cosas se han complicado, mi amado esposo se a tenido que ir para desviar la **_**_atención_**

_**de los Kuro Saki, me temo no poder volver a verlo y que mi niña lo**_

_**llegue a olvidar, no quiero que eso pase, tengo miedo... "**_

**la niña paso varias paginas mas, llegando a la ultima vez que su madre escribió en el diario...**

_**" 9-Diciembre-2002 "**_

_**" Tengo la sensación de que esta sera la ultima vez que escriba en este diario,**_

_**en este momento el palacio esta siendo atacado, los Kuro Same, nos están invadiendo,**_

_**lo se, moriré sin volver a ver a mi amado, pero en este momento por lo que mas temo**_

_**es por el futuro de mi niña, se que mi vida no tiene**_

_**gran valor, pero si con mi muerte salvo a Pucca, que así sea, solo espero que**_

**_algún_**_** día, ella si pueda lograr lo que yo no pude, ser feliz junto al ser que ame,**_

_**mi niña, tu, un día leerás esto y solo quiero decirte que te quiero,**_

_**lucha siempre por lo que quieras y no dejes que nadie te quite tu felicidad,**_

_**no importa cometas errores, pues de ellos aprenderás, lo que importa es no repetirlos,**_

_**lucha, se feliz, ríe, ama, aprende a defenderte, el lugar al que iras sera diferente**_

_**pero se que encontraras seres que te amen...**_

_**te quiero mi princesa, un día nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces**_

**_cuídate_**_** mucho...**_

_** Reina Yae Suk Rai de la corona del Loto rojo "**_

**la niña había derramado algunas lagrimas al leer aquello, cerro el libro y**

**en ese momento se hizo la promesa de que cumpliría aquel deseo de su madre y que hasta entonces**

**haría**** un voto de silencio para entrenarse y volverse mas fuerte**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

\- vaya sorpresas que da la vida ¿no Yani? -dijo tomando en brazos a su gatita, soltó un suspiro- y pensar

que aun no termina todo esto... -dijo sacando una carta del mismo cajón del que había sacado el diario

**_Flash Back_**

**a la mañana siguiente de haber cumplido quince años la joven estaba sentada desayunando,**

**al terminar se levanto, lavo los platos y salio a recoger la ****correspondencia**

**al ver los sobres eras:**

**facturas, facturas, facturas, una carta para Dada, facturas, facturas, la revista del Tío Linguini**

**sobre los mejores Chefs del año, facturas y... una carta para ella; Pero**

**esta carta era especial, tenia el sello del Loto rojo,**

**aquello estaba mal, muy, muy, muy mal, hace mucho que no estaba involucrada con la corona**

**así**** que aquello no debía de ser algo bueno...**

**abrió**** la carta algo temerosa y empezó a leer...**

_**" Estimada princesa, soy el abogado de su madre, me he comunicado con usted para**_

_**informarle de sus responsabilidades como futura soberana y sucesora al trono de**_

_**la corona del Loto rojo, usted, como bien sabrá, ha sido educada desde sus primeros**_

_**años para seguir los pasos de su madre y esta al faltar le ha dejado todo a usted, pero**_

_**hemos entrado nuevamente en tiempos de crisis, los Kuro Same has reanudado sus ataques**_

**_después_**_** de años de haber terminado la batalla en la que, penosa y lamentablemente falleció la reina,**_

_**motivo por el cual tenemos que recurrir a usted, le tengo que informar princesa, que**_

_**usted tendrá que asumir su responsabilidad de futura reina y antes de su cumpleaños**_

_**numero dieciséis contraer matrimonio, debido al gran cariño que se le tuvo a su difunta madre**_

_**le dejaremos elegir con quien casarse, pero de no haber contraído nupcias para la fecha de**_

_**su cumpleaños entonces tendremos que imponersele un cónyuge,**_

_**un representante de la corte la ira a visitar dentro de seis meses,**_

_**le deseo suerte princesa...**_

_** Atte: Gin Won Kiun, Abogado de la corte real de la corona del Loto rojo "**_

**\- *¿que? ¡no! ¡no van a obligarme a contraer matrimonio! ¡nunca! luchare, venceré a los Kuro Same**

**y obtendré mi libertad ¡eso lo juro!* -pensó la chica**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

\- ah -suspiro- ya solo falta un mes para la dichosa visita... pero no se las verán tan fácil, eso se los puedo

asegurar, ¡los derrotare Kuro Same por la memoria de mi madre y toda la gente que murió por sus manos! y

después de eso... -dirigió su vista al diario- voy a conseguir mi libertad... vamos Yani...

tomo su bolso y salio de su habitación al lado de la gatita rosada

\- ¡tío Linguini, tío Dumpling, tío Ho voy a salir durante unos días a casa de Soso! ¡Dada me va a llevar!

En el piso de arriba, uno de los tres hombres veía desde la ventana como la chica era llevada en la

motocicleta de su primo a la casa del hermano de este, en sus manos tenia una vieja fotografía

\- ¿no crees que ya deberías decircelo?

-el hombre volteo a ver quien le hablaba, se trataba de Dumpling- no se como lo vaya a tomar...

\- ¿es en serio? hermano creo que los tres ya sabemos perfectamente que ya es hora

de que se lo digas -esta vez fue Linguini quien hablo, este venia entrando al cuarto de la chica

\- Ho ya es hora hermano, ella te quiere, lo entenderá... después de todo... es tu hija...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: ¡muajajajajaja! ¿como les quedo el ojo?**

**Avuriru: ¿a que no se esperaban esa verdad?**

**yo: hay las cosas que se me ocurren jejeje...**

**Avuriru: bien jejeje hay dos cosas que queremos recordarles...**

**yo: si, asi es, la primera es que recuerden votar por cual serie quieren**

**que publique cuando ****termine esta...**

**Avuriru: y la segunda es para que nos digan ¿con quien les gustaría que se quede Pucca al final?**

**yo: bien eso es todo... por ahora**

**Avuriru y yo: ¡dejen reviews!**

**sayonara...**


	12. entrenamiento y tregua

**yo: Kon'nichiwa gente de fanfiction... bueno como mi sobrina se encuentra de viaje por los carnavales**

**hoy me tocara comentar este capitulo yo sola, ¡ah! y otra cosa, en el capitulo anterior se me olvido decirles**

**que esa era la segunda parte del pasado de Pucca jejeje, bien como no tengo mucho mas que decirles**

**aquí**** les dejo la lectura y nos vemos en las notas finales...**

**capitulo 11: empieza el entrenamiento y una tregua por el corazón de Pucca**

* * *

\- ¡todo esto es tu culpa! -se gritaban Garu y Tobe a la vez- ¡¿mia?! ¡claro que no! ¡es tuya! ¡que no!

Ya llevaban una hora en eso, hasta que...

\- ¡ya basta! -dijo Garu- ¡¿pero que estamos haciendo?! digo ¿como es que estemos mas ocupados en

matarnos el uno al otro que en preocuparnos por como esta Pucca?

\- no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto... pero tienes razón

\- pues... ¿gracias? escucha aun no te perdono el que la hayas utilizado, jugaste con sus sentimientos y créeme

que te pateare el trasero por eso

\- vaya, lo dice el que le rompió el corazón de una manera estúpida y cruel...

\- grrrr... escucha, ya me ocupare de matarte en otro momento, lo que me preocupa ahora es ella...

\- si, la verdad es que en estos últimos días ha estado actuando algo raro...

\- ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres? ¿le ha estado pasando algo a Pucca y no has dicho nada? ¿ni siquiera a Ching o Abyo?

\- ya cállate y deja que te cuente ¿si?

\- de acuerdo, habla...

Allí fue cuando Tobe le empezó a contar a Garu como es que Pucca últimamente había estado muy seria, el

como se había estado quedando pensativa durante largos ratos, la mirada melancólica que se veía en sus

ojos y el como se había estado desapareciendo durante largos ratos...

\- ¡¿Y NUNCA DIJISTE NADA?! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES TOBE?! -a ese punto Garu ya estaba bastante

alterado a causa de todo lo que había sucedido en ese día sumado al relato del otro ninja

\- ¡hey! yo creí que podía ser por la edad o por todo lo que le ha estado sucediendo o que se yo,

también es una mujer y creí que tal vez necesitaba su espacio...

Garu se golpeo la palma de la mano en la cara en señal de frustración y estrés

\- bien, creo que una cosa es clara, en este momento la prioridad es ella, es obvio que necesita ayuda,

no se que sea lo que le este pasando pero lo voy a averiguar y la apoyare, si estas conmigo fantástico, bien

por ti, creo que en lo que se resuelve todo esto podríamos dejar nuestra rivalidad de lado y trabajar juntos ¿no?

\- no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto dos veces en un día... pero tienes razón...

\- de acuerdo ¿tregua? -dijo tendiéndole la mano

\- tregua -le contesto mientras le estrechaba la mano que el otro le ofrecía

\- bien, creo que es mejor que vayamos al restaurant, allí encontraremos las respuestas a nuestras preguntas

\- si...

Y así, ambos emprendieron rumbo, uno en su motocicleta y el otro corriendo entre los arboles...

.

.

.

\- hermano, Pucca, que agradable es tenerlos aquí

\- ¡Soso! -la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su primo

\- hola hermano -saludo Dada

\- bien chicos, ¿y en que les puedo ayudar?

El rostro de los otros dos se torno serio

\- se trata de los Kuro Same...

\- ya veo -al escuchar aquel nombre Soso también se mostró serio, su temple ya no era el de "paz y amor" que

todos conocían y cualquiera que no lo hiciera hubiese dicho que ese no era el...

\- ya veo, han regresado ¿verdad?

\- así es... y no solo eso, mira... -le dio la carta que recibió del abogado de su madre

\- esto esta muy mal... Pucca según esto solo falta un mes para la dichosa visita

¿por que no habías dicho nada aun?

\- eso es lo de menos en este momento hermano, ahora lo que importa es que importa es que tenemos que

tomar medidas al respecto...

\- tienes razón Dada...

\- chicos, s hora de que retome mis entrenamientos, no pienso, ni voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados,

ademas, quiero que cuando ese representante venga se lleve una gran sorpresa, pero sobretodo,

quiero hacer justicia, por memoria de mi madre y por toda la gente que murió a causa de los Kuro Same

y conseguir mi libertad, ¡no dejare que el hecho te ser la princesa tenga que regir mi destino!

\- ¡asi se habla! ¡bien ¿que esperamos?! ¡empecemos con el entrenamiento!

\- ¡si!

.

.

.

En el restaurant...

.

\- hola chicos ¿han visto a los chefs?... -hablo Garu

\- ¿ah? hola Garu, si de hecho... ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?! -grito Ching de la impresión- ¡GARU

T-T-TU R-RO-ROMPISTE TU VOTO DE SILENCIO!

\- ah si, es huna historia algo larga... -ahora fue Tobe quien hablo

Todos en el restaurant entraron en estado de shok por dos motivos, el primero: fue el que ya Ching había

mencionado antes ¡Garu había roto su voto de silencio! y el segundo: ¡esos dos estaban juntos sin matarse el

uno al otro! ¡y ademas de todo entablando una conversación civilizada!

\- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS SE ACERCA! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! -lo curioso es

que este ser era el mismo que había gritado la vez anterior... **(N/A: si prestaron atención al fic sabrán a que**

**episodio me refiero jejeje...) **

\- viejo... ¿que les paso? - le pregunto Abyo

\- ah -suspiro- como dijo Tobe, es una larga historia...

\- chicos ¿no han visto a Pucca?

\- pues... nosotros llegamos unos minutos antes que ustedes ¿por que no le preguntan a los

chefs? -hablo Ching una vez que se recupero del shock

\- si... de hecho por ellos fue por quienes les preguntamos al principio...

\- ah jeje -risa nerviosa- lo siento...

\- verán chicos, lo que pasa es que ella ha estado algo extraña últimamente y estamos preocupados por ella

\- que raro... ahora que lo mencionas, nosotros también la hemos notado algo extraña...

\- ¡jajajajajaja...! ¡pero que montón de tontos! -aquella era la odiosa voz de Ring-Ring- no

me digan que esa niña tonta no les ha dicho nada aun...

\- ¿de que hablas Ring-Ring?

\- ¡jajajajaja...! ya veo, entonces no me equivoque, pobre de ustedes jajajaja y pensar que

el juego apenas comienza... denle mis saludos a Pucca ¡ah! y díganle que los Kuro Same les envían saludos

Los ojos de los cuatro chicos se abrieron como platos ¿los Kuro Same? ellos habían escuchado varias

historias acerca de ese clan y ninguna de ellas era buena, ahora buen ¿que hacia Ring-Ring mandando saludos

de parte de aquel despiadado clan? y lo mas importante aun ¿que tenia que ver Pucca en todo aquello?

\- ¡oh hola chicos! -era Linguini

\- ¡Linguini! -gritaron los cuatro chicos del susto

\- ¿que? ¿por que están tan alterados?

\- disculpe chef, pero tenemos que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante...

\- ¿oh? ¿y de que se trata?

\- se trata de Pucca... y los Kuro Same

\- por supuesto, siguanme -repentinamente el hombre se puso serio, aquello no era una buena señal para los chicos

.

.

.

Con Pucca y los chicos...

.

\- ¡vamos chicos!

\- ¡detrás de ti Dada!

\- ¡Gracias hermano!

\- n-no... no me daré por vencida...

\- ni tampoco nosotros Pucca, nosotros también vamos a luchar, te ayudaremos a derrotarlos...

\- g-gr-gra-cias chicos...

\- Pucca, ya te ves muy cansada, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar un poco y recuperar energías...

\- n-no, no lo haré, voy a -s-seguir e-e-en-trenan-do...

\- bien...

.

.

.

En el restaurant...

.

\- bien chefs, queremos saber que esta pasando con Pucca

\- y no nos mientan por favor, ella es nuestra amiga y estamos preocupados por ella

\- bien, supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo... -dijo Dumpling

\- verán... Pucca es mi hija

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ¡¿QUE PUCCA ES SU QUE?! -gritaron los cuatro chicos al unisono

\- ella es la hija de Ho y no solo eso, ella es la princesa de la corona del Loto Rojo

\- ¡un momento! ¿dijo el Loto Rojo? -pregunto Garu

\- si, así es...

\- ¿pero no que ese clan fue destruido por los Kuro Same? -esta vez fue Tobe

\- pues de hecho...

\- ¡no puede ser! ¡ahora todo tiene sentido! -dijo Garu pegándose la palma de la mano en la cara

\- ah -suspiro- dejen que les contemos como paso todo... hace años en un viaje conocí a la reina Yae Suk Rei

pasando el tiempo nos enamoramos y contrajimos matrimonio, de ese amor nació Pucca, pero aquellos tiempos

se vieron amenazados cuando los del clan de los Kuro Same empezaron sus ataques, para ese entonces

tuve que irme de viaje para darles una pista falsa y alejarlos aunque fuera durante un tiempo, y funciono

pero lamentablemente no duro mucho, luego de cierto tiempo lo ataques volvieron y en uno de ellos lograron entrar

al palacio, yo intente llegar a tiempo, pero no lo logre y en ese ataque falleció mi esposa, Pucca logro

sobrevivir, y luego de eso vino hasta acá, pero lamentablemente yo no pude decirle a Pucca que ella es mi hija,

con el tiempo ella olvido mi rostro y si le decia corria el riesgo de que el pasado volvieraa a atacarla

pero fue inutil, los Kuro Same están volviendo a atacar y el pasado al parecer no quiere alejarse...

\- no puede ser, esto si que esta mal... Pucca esta en peligro ¡debemos ayudarla!

\- por supuesto que lo haremos Tobe -afirmo Garu

\- pero aun hay algo que no entiendo ¿que tiene que ver Ring-Ring en todo esto? -dijo Abyo

\- ella es la hija del líder de los Kuro Same... -dijo Linguini

\- ¡entonces pelearemos junto a Pucca y la apoyaremos en todo esto! -dijo Ching con entusiasmo

\- ¡si por Pucca! -gritaron todos al unisono

* * *

**Continuara...**

**yo: ¡listo! jejeje las cosas se están poniendo picantes ¿eh? muajajajajaja**

**¿los deje con la intriga? me alegro mucho...**

**bien queria decirles esto: ¡recuerden votar! ya que increíblemente Garu Vs Tobe van e un empate sobre quien**

**se queda con Pucca, ¡y lo mismo sucede con Los Jóvenes Titanes Vs Dragón Ball Z! asi que**

**les recomiendo votar si no quieren que a la final eche una monedita para decidir al ganador jejeje**

**bien, me despido, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**sayonara...**


	13. en la unión nace la fuerza

**Yo: kon'nichiwa gente jejeje, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo episodio de esta serie**

**que esta entrando en ****su etapa cumbre jejeje**

**Avuriru: si, y las cosas se van a poner buenas jajajajaja**

**Yo: así es Avuriru, así es... bien ya no los interrumpimos mas y nos vemos en las notas finales**

**Aviriru: por que créanme, van a querer leerlas...**

**capitulo 12: En la unión nace la fuerza**

* * *

Cuatro chicos y tres hombres iban caminando por las calles de Sooga, en sus rostros se podía reflejar

una gran mezcla entre: preocupación, miedo, angustia, lealtad unidad y decisión...

\- chicos, aun hay algo que no entiendo...

todos fijaron su vista en Abyo

\- ¿y que es? -pregunto Ching

\- ¿por que Pucca no nos habrá dicho nada?

\- ¿que no les parece obvio?

\- ¿ah? ¿que quieres decir Garu?

\- me refiero a que si ella no nos dijo nada es por que intentaba protegernos de todo esto...

los demás guardaron silencio, minutos después vieron a los vagabundos que iban por una esquina

cerca de donde ellos estaban, estos al verlos se acercaron a saludarles

\- hola chicos -les dijo Pandoga

\- ¿como están? jejeje -les saludo Payaso con su clásico intento de risa

\- hola muchachos... les respondió Garu

\- ¿por que tienen esas caras tan largas?

\- puessss...

\- lo que pasa es que...

\- oigan ¿en donde esta Pucca? -pregunto la líder de los vagabundos que al ver que la

chica no estaba le dio mala espina- algo le sucedió ¿verdad?

los demás se vieron a la cara

\- ¿ustedes saben algo sobre el clan de los Kuro Same?

los tres vagabundos al escuchar aquel nombre temblaron, pero en especial la líder ya que ellos eran los

responsables de que ella quedase huérfana

\- ¿que es lo que sucede? -dijo frunciendo el ceño

Garu vio a los tíos y al que ahora sabían era el padre de Pucca en señal de autorización

para poder informarles de la situación a los otros tres chicos, los tres mayores concedieron el permiso

\- chicos, creo que necesitaremos ayuda...

Tobe entendió a lo que se refería por lo que el continuo

\- verán, lo que pasa es que...

le narraron todo lo que pasaba a los otros tres lo cual los dejo impresionados,

al terminar la líder del trio hablo

\- ¡los ayudaremos!

\- si pero... creo que necesitaremos mas ayuda ¿no?

\- tienes razón Shaman -le dijo Linguini

\- Payaso, Shaman vayan por ayuda... -les ordeno Pandoga

\- si -asintieron los otros dos para luego salir corriendo a buscar apoyo

\- ¿por que quieres ayudar?

\- ¿ah? pues... Pucca es mi amiga y no la dejare sola, ademas Ring-Ring me cae mal y... digamos que tengo asuntos

pendientes con los Kuro Same

\- de acuerdo, entonces creo que es mejor que vayamos al templo de Soso, no hay tiempo que perder...

.

.

.

Mientras con Shaman y Payaso...

.

\- ¡hey Shaman!

\- ¿si?

\- ¿a donde vamos primero? -dijo mientras corrían, ante esta pregunta ambos se detuvieron a pensar,

Shaman fue el primero en hablar...

\- creo que es mejor que vayamos a donde Destiny, luego a donde Muji, de ahí busquemos a la Reina

de fuego, a Tortuga, a los Hai-Tais, a Santa y después nos vayamos al templo ¿no?

\- ¿con Muji? ¿y por que con el?

\- ¿que no te acuerdas que el cambien anda enamorado de Pucca?

\- ¿esta enamorado de ella?

\- ¡seras tonto! el esta embobado por ella, si mas bien una vez se hizo una novia zombie inspirado en ella

por que ella lo había rechazado ¿o ya se te olvido?

\- ohhh ya... ok vamos...

dicho esto emprendieron rumbo...

.

.

.

Con los chicos...

.

\- oigan... -dijo Tobe deteniéndose

\- ¿que sucede?

\- lo he pensado y creo que es mejor que yo también vaya a buscar apoyo

\- ¿y que vas a hacer?

\- voy a mi guarida a buscar a mis ninjas, los veo en el templo... -dijo a la vez que corria hasta

que ya no lo pudieron ver mas...

.

.

.

En la entrada de la aldea...

.

Un par de chicas venían entrando a la aldea, una de ellas tenia parte del cabello rosa y la otra

tenia orejas y cola de neko, la segunda era muy pequeña y se encontraba en el hombro de la otra,

ya un momento después vieron a una tortuga caminar frente a ellas y la mas grande pregunto:

\- disculpe señor ¿usted sabe en donde puedo hallar a la señorita Yae Suk Pucca?

\- mmm... veo que ustedes dos tienes asuntos que tratar con ella -les contesto Tortuga

las chicas se vieron a la cara totalmente confundidas- ella fue al templo de la paz de Soso, yo voy para allí

justamente, si quieren pueden venir conmigo

las chicas dieron las gracias y acto seguido los tres emprendieron rumbo al templo de Soso...

.

.

.

Con Tobe...

.

Este se encontraba a las puertas de su cas... cof, cof... digo guarida...

ya cuando entro se encontro con una graaaan sorpresa, pues se trataba de la causa de su

venganza...

\- ¡Yoshimi! ¡¿pero que rayos haces aquí?!

\- ¡Tobe! ¡hermano! -dijo la chica echandosele encima abrazándolo

¿por que? ¿que acaso su hermana no podía podía venir a visitarlo en otro momento? la amaba, era su

hermanita menor, pero hay veces en que realmente era desesperante

\- Yoshimi, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

\- vine a visitarte, ademas en la aldea hay rumores de que en Sooga hay problemas y que ademas en

ellos los Kuro Same están involucrados así que vine a ayudar ¡y no voy a irme así

me digas que lo haga! -dijo poniéndose seria

\- esta bien... -suspiro- escucha en este momento tengo que reunir a mis ninjas, como ya

dijiste hay problemas y tengo que ir al templo de la paz

\- ok, entonces te acompaño...

\- por cierto, ¿como llegaron los rumores hasta la aldea?

\- sabes que ese clan es muy famoso, aunque de todos modos... pues... el otro día

llego un herido de otra aldea... creo que era del loto rojo... y el nos informo de todo, luego de eso

el mando a su hija a Sooga y yo también decidí venir

a Tobe se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al escuchar la aldea de la que venia el herido, pero ya habría

tiempo para eso después...

\- bien creo que hay algunas cosas que tu también debes de saber...

le fue relatando todo mientras iban camino al templo Tobe, Yoshimi y los ninjas,

una vez allí todos se encontraron en la puerta, al tocar les abrió Soso,

una cosa era segura, la batalla estaba por empezar...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Yo: muajajajaja ¿los deje en suspenso?**

**Avuriru: ¿quieres serán esas dos chicas?**

**Yo: las cosas se están poniendo intensas eh, ya estamos en la etapa decisiva de esta fic**

**y de nuevo quisiera hacerles una invitación a ver mi perfil de Facebook, me pueden buscar como Rachael**

**Roth y tengo una imagen de Sesshomaru con traje de etiqueta, allí varen imágenes de todos mis fics,**

**otra cosa mas ¿creían que lo de Muji es falso? ¡pues no! estuve investigando y si, es cierto**

**¡Muji esta enamorado de Pucca O.O!**

**Avuriru: si, yo también me quede con los ojos cuadrados**

**Yo: si, ahora a lo de el review de Guest: muchas gracias, en serio, me esfuerzo mucho para que**

**mis fics queden bien y a los lectores les guste y por ende cuando veo que les agrada, en serio me alegra el**

**día****, y pues si, Ring-Ring es la hija del líder de los Kuro Same jejeje**

**Avuriru: bien ya no hay mucho mas que decir ¿verdad?**

**Yo: pues solo una cosa...**

**Avuriru y Yo: ¡dejen reviews!**

**sayonara...**


	14. preparativos

**Yo: Kon'nichiwa gente ¿como están? espero que bien ¿alguna vez les he dicho como odio la gripe?**

**hoy mi sobrina no esta así que comentare yo sola, aquí les dejo el epi ¡saludos! espero les guste**

**capitulo 13: preparativos**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta Soso les saludo con una sonrisa

\- hola chicos ¿en que les puedo servir?

\- Soso, venimos a ver a Pucca...

El chico borro la sonrisa de su rostro

\- lo lamento, pero ella esta ocupada en este momento...

De repente una voz se hizo oír

\- solicitamos hablar ya mismo con la joven Yae Suk Pucca

Se trataban de las dos jóvenes, que en ese momento estaban llegando con tortuga

\- ¿ah?

El joven budista de quedo con cara de idiota al ver a la joven alta pero rápidamente recobro la compostura

\- ¿y quienes son ustedes?

\- esta es Yuki y yo soy Minami -esta vez hablo la pequeña

\- ¡hermano! ¡ella es la hija del hombre que llego herido a la aldea! -dijo Yoshimi

señalando a la alta, Yuki era una joven alta, de tez blanca, ojos esmeralda, mirada seria,

cabello negro largo pero con un flequillo en color rosa,

camiseta roja con malla negra, falda corta con abertura de los lados,

zapatillas negras y vendas en sus manos y rodillas;

Minami tenia tez blanca, cabello azul eléctrico corto, ojos azul cielo, orejas y cola de neko

de igual color que los ojos, tenia un collar de cascabel, camiseta timo suéter de colores azul y morado,

shorts negros y botines de igual color; Yoshimi era de tez morena, cabello negro ondulado y un mechón rojo,

ojos café, en sus mejillas tenia unos triángulos rojos invertidos, camisa negra y sobre ella una camiseta lila,

faldas de plises verdes y tenis negros...

\- ¿te refieres a la que se hace llamar Yuki?

\- si, esa hermano

\- ¿Yoshimi? ¿e-eres tu? -pregunto Garu, hace mucho que no la veía ya que la ultima

vez fue cuando ambos tenían doce años y en ese entonces las cosas no terminaron

muy bien que digamos...

\- ¿oh? ¡Sanada! -le saludo por el apellido- ¿como estas Garu? tenia tiempo sin verte

Ambos chicos se vieron boquiabiertos

\- Yoshimi... tu... ¿no guardas rencor?... tu sabes.. por lo de mi hermano...

.

.

.

**_Flash Back_**

.

Hace seis años...

.

Dos chicos caminaban tomados de las manos, uno tenia catorce y la otra doce...

\- te amo Tai... -el otro no le contesto- Tai ¿te encuentras bien?

\- escucha Yoshimi... yo... tenemos que hablar...no te quiero lastimar pero... creo que tenemos que terminar...

.

Al día siguiente...

.

\- oye Tobe ¿como sigue tu hermana?

\- no quiere salir de su cuarto ¿y tu hermano? ¿has logrado saber por que termino con mi hermana?

\- no, aun no logro sacarle nada...

En eso vieron un joven de coleta azul caminando de la mano con una chica rubia de cabello largo

\- ese es... ¿Tai? -dijo Garu incrédulo

\- al parecer si -le contesto Tobe con ceño fruncido

Ambos chicos lo siguieron, al llegar observaron como estos chico se andaban besando, pero había otro

problema, aquella rubia era la novia de Tobe, ¿el resultado? bueno, en resumen

un Tobe furioso, Garu molesto tratando de calmar al primero y un par

de ami-novios o peor es nada asustados...

Al día siguiente se enteraron que Tai huyo por lo que Garu tubo que irse para buscar la restauración

del honor de su familia, Tobe se fue a buscar venganza, lo malo es que dirigió mal su ira ya que

esta se fue contra Garu en ve de Tai, desencovando años de riña hasta llegar al punto en el que estamos...

.

.

.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

.

.

.

\- nah... tranquilo Sanada... sabes que yo no soy como mi hermano

Los dos chicos tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- Yoshimi... tu nunca cambias

\- jijiji

\- no se si decir que eres muy ingenua o demasiado inteligente para nosotros

\- creo que ahora soy yo el que tiene ganas de matar a mi hermano...

\- si, supongo que ya no vale de nada esa venganza...

\- aja...

En ese momento escucharon un grito

\- ¡escúchame bien Soso quiero que nos dejes entrar ya! -amenazo Muji

En ese tiempo había cambiado, se había hecho un corte de cabello y se quito el bigote, al parecer entendió

que a las chicas no les gustaba aquel tupido bigote, a falta de los poderes que le proporcionaba este

siguió entrenando en el ninjutsu y con armas de fuego...

ademas de contar con su numeroso ejercito de zombies...

\- ¡calmate Muji! -de dijo Santa- Soso, debemos entrar, hemos venido a ayudar...

\- ¡ah no puede ser! ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! -dijo Yuki- a un lado calvito... -aparto a Soso y entro,

detras de ella el resto del grupo se colo, lo cierto es que ya todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia

.

Con Pucca...

.

\- vamos a comer...

\- si, tienes razón Dada... oye, ¿escuchas ese alboroto?

al momento de Pucca terminar esa pregunta el grupo de recién llegados entro- ¿pero que rayos?

\- ¿señorita Yae Suk Pucca? -pregunto la neko

\- si, soy yo ¿y ustedes son...?

\- déjeme presentarnos, ella es Minami y yo soy Yuki, hija del consejal Hiroshi Namida, representante

que iba a venir dentro de un mes pero que debido a complicaciones me ha enviado

\- ¿que? ¿por que ese cambio de fecha? ¿y por que no ha venido en mismo?

\- créame princesa que esto me gusta tanto como a usted, mi padre, madre Minami y yo tuvimos que salir

de la aldea para alertarle, pero en el camino fuimos emboscados, mi padre salio herido y fuimos a parar a la

aldea del clan Furin Kazan, allí es donde mi padre me envió a terminar el viaje

\- ya veo...

\- ademas, hay algunas cosas de las que debo informarle...

\- ¿y de que se trata?

\- jejeje creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a otra sala -dijo Minami empujando a todos

fuera a la vez que una gota le caía por la frente, mientras que

se escuchaba algún que otro quejido de parte de los chicos

\- bien, dime...

.

Mientras afuera...

.

\- oye ¿se puede saber que es lo que le dirá tu hermana a Pucca? -pregunto Tobe

\- ¿ah? nah ella no es mi hermana, somos amigas...

\- ¡hey enana!

\- ¡¿que?! ¡¿como que enana?!

\- bueno lo digo por tu estatura tan pequeña...

\- ¡ja! pues para que te lo veas esto es solo un disfraz

Dicho esto lanzo una esfera al suelo que al romperse salio una cantidad abundante de humo,

cuando desapareció Minami ya no era pequeña sino una joven alta, aunque aun tenia sus orejas y cola...

.

Mientras adentro...

.

\- entiendo... se están haciendo muy fuertes

\- así es, es por eso que hemos ideado ese plan

\- me parece bien lo de la trampa... -dijo Pucca

\- si, aunque odio, los vestidos... -comento Yuki

\- Yuki, hazme un favor...

\- ¿si princesa?

\- no me llames así, ni princesa, ni señorita ni nada por el estilo... solo Pucca

\- ¡al fin! ¡estúpidos protocolos! ¡me he librado de ellos! o al menos de uno

Al salir del salón dos chicos fueron hacia ellas

\- ¡Pucca! -dijo Tobe

\- ¡¿estas bien?! -esta vez fue Garu

a su vez la chica los ignoro olímpicamente

\- oigan ¿por que mi hija esta molesta con ustedes? -les pregunto Ho cuidando que la

chica no escuchase la pregunta claro esta...

\- ¿que? ¿por que íbamos a saberlo? jeje ¿verdad Garu? -dijo Tobe notablemente nervioso

\- eh si, jeje tal vez solo sea el estrés... -dijo Garu rascandoce la nuca

-¿que dices Pandoga? ¡allá vamos! lo siento señor tenemos que irnos jejeje -tomo a Garu del brazo y se lo llevo

\- mmm...

Una cosa era tener que enfrentarse a los primos de Pucca o a los tíos, pero otra cosa era su padre,

unos momentos después las chicas empezaron a explicar el plan a los demás, pronto los Kuro Same

empezarían a caer, solo tendrían que esperar...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Yo: ¿les gusto? espero que si, ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo epi,**

**nos vemos luego chicos y chicas (o leemos)**

**sayonara...**


	15. baile

**Yo: Kon'nichiwaaaa gente jejeje ¿como están?**

**Avuriru: sentimos el retraso pero la pc estuvo ocupada toda la semana T-T**

**Yo: si, es muy triste, bien aquí les dejo el epi, en este episodio suena la canción "tiempo de vals" de Chayanne**

**por si la quieren buscar (les recomiendo que lo hagan)**

**Avuriru: si ¡va a ser hermoso!**

**Yo: jeje si, búsquenla en el epi va a haber una señal para que empiece a rodar la canción ¡ah! y al**

**final hay notas finales léanlas pues son IMPORTANTES **

**capitulo 14: baile**

* * *

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor,

el lugar elegido para el baile fue el restaurant, las mesas fueron arregladas con elegantes manteles

y candelabros para una sola vela, a la vez que las arrimaron hacia la

pared para dejar el centro del salón libre,en el techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro

de cristal y ramos de flores, de diversas especies, adornaban el lugar.

Por su parte todos se estaban preparando para la posible -y casa segura- batalla que vendría...

Una hermosa melodía de piano sonaba, las personas ya estaban llegando, entre los hombres unos usaban

smooking, otros usaban frack, Soso y Dada usaban smooking, uno de corbata

azul y el otro naranja respectivamente,

Muji un smooking de corbata verde, payaso y shaman smooking, Garu un frack con

corbata -claramente de moño- roja

y tenia el cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas, a la altura de la nuca, tipo siglo XVIII,

Tobe usaba una camisa blanca, sin corbata, con los tres primeros botones del cuello abierto

y chaqueta con pantalón negros, tipo taller, su cabello lo tenia atado en una sola coleta a la altura de la nuca,

también al estilo del siglo XVIII, no era muy formal, pero tampoco informal, por su

parte las chicas también se habían arreglado muy hermosas, Yuki tenia un vestido verde

de tirantes y una cinta a la altura de la cintura, Pandoga uno rojo y con una sola manga tipo griego,

Minami uno lila de mangas tulipán, Ching uno fucsia de mangas

largas y Yoshimi uno naranja suave de cuello alto, mas todos, aun con sus trajes,

estaban preparados para lo que se viniera...

.

.

.

Pronto la música empezó a sonar a la vez que la joven princesa bajaba por las escaleras...

\- ¿bailamos? -dijo un joven al pie de estas, tendiéndole la mano

\- Garu... -le contesto con un leve sonrojo, ella traía un vestido azul en degrade a las puntas hasta llegar a blanco,

con escote corazón y una tiara en su cabeza...

\- te ves hermosa mi princesa...

_**"Tiempo de vals es es tiempo hacia atrás y hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar, donde**_

_**el mundo se para y te observa girar, es tiempo para amar...**_

\- te amo...

_**Tiempo de vals, tiempo para sentir y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír,**_

_**el silencio que **__**rompe en el aire un violín, es tiempo de vivir...**_

\- Garu yo...

_**Besame en tiempo de vals 123, 123, sin parar de bailar...**_

_**Haz este tiempo de vals 123, 123, no termine jamas...**_

\- perdóname Pucca, por favor...

_**Tiempo de vals, tiempo para viajar, por encima del sol, por debajo del mar, sin**_

_**saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar, es tiempo de verdad...**_

_**Tiempo de vals, tiempo para abrazar, la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar y elevarse**_

_**violenta como un huracán, es tiempo en espiral...**_

_**Besame en tiempo de vals 123, 123, sin parar de bailar...**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals 123, 123, no termine jamas...**_

\- hace tiempo que lo hice...

\- ¿eh? ¿entonces por que el otro día nos ignoraste Tobe y a mi?

\- bueno, estaba algo tensa, seguía molesta por lo que paso esa mañana y... quería torturarlos un poco

\- ah -suspiro Tobe al ver la escena- tramposo...

\- Tobe... ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

\- ¿eh? -se gro- Pandoga... -sonrió de lado- ven, bailemos... -dijo llevándosela a la pista

_**Besame en tiempo de vals 123, 123, sin parar de bailar...**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals 123, 123, no termine jamas...**_

\- te amo Pucca, no me importa que tenga que luchar contra todo el clan de los Kuro Same yo solo

pero te recuperare... -dicho esto la beso

_**Besame en tiempo de vals 123, 123, sin parar de bailar...**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals 123, 123, no termine jamas...**_

_**Tiempo de vals, que empleamos los dos, dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón,**_

_**con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor, es tiempo y es en fin, mi tiempo para ti..."**_

.

.

.

Así, entre baile y baile pasaron las horas, hasta que cierta joven de cabello azul hizo acto de presencia: Ring-Ring

\- parece que esta dando resultado... -dijo Pandoga

\- eso esperemos... -le contesto Tobe

Ring-Ring llevaba puesto un vestido negro de escote, abertura de un lado dejando ver una pierna

y guantes negros también...

\- Junko, Tao-Ming, Leng-Jung, Kamuku, Ponk-Sheng quiero que vayan a hacer una inspección del lugar...

\- si -respondieron los otros cinco para después retirarse

\- el juego esta por empezar mi querida Pucca jajajaja

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Yo: ¿quedo corto? awwww... lo siento tanto muajajaja -con aura oscura**

**Avuriru: el proximo si va a estar bueno...**

**Yo: así es, bueno ahora los anuncios, cof, cof... ¡he decidido que depende de el**

**que vaya ganando las votaciones sera la cantidad de romance en los epis!**

**Avuriru: así es, es decir como Garu va ganando entonces hay mas Garu x Pucca**

**Yo: si Tobe rebasa a Garu entonces habra mas Tobe x Pucca**

**Avuriru: y si llevan la misma cantidad de votos o no habrá romance**

**Yo: o simplemente le creare un oc (lo cual no creo que suceda)**

**así**** que sin mas que decir y antes de que me maten de despido**

**Avuriru: se te olvida algo...**

**Yo: ¿oh? ¡ah si! les recomiendo que lean la historia de una amiga, se llama "vivos entre no vivos" de Aika**

**Sakura, por si les gusta Inuyasha y los fics de Zombies jejeje ahora si**

**sayonara...**


	16. batalla

**yo: Kon'nichiwa gente ¿como están? espero que mejor que yo,**

**por que ando con una baja de azúcar y me andan negando UN MISERABLE VASO DE REFRESCO**

**grrrr... ademas que después de que tenia la mitad de el episodio escrito se me reinicio la pc**

**y se borro el episodio... ¡aish...! mejor les dejo el epi y bueno como ya habrán podido notar en este episodio**

**estaré**** comentando yo sola ¡ah! y al final hay NOTAS IMPORTANTES**

**capitulo 15: batalla**

* * *

\- chicos preparence -dijo Yuki hablando por un intercomunicador, esta bailaba junto a Soso- tengo a uno de

los ninjas de Ring-Ring en mi vista

\- nosotros tenemos a otro vigilado -dijo Abyo- tengan cuidado chicos

\- nosotros igual estamos viendo a otro -dijo Dada

\- tengo un mal presentimiento Tobe -dijo Pandoga

\- todo estará bien -la tranquilizo este- oigan, acabo de divisar uno

\- por acá nosotros igual, están tramando algo... -dijo Minami

\- parece que no somos los únicos con un plan bajo la manga -dijo Pucca

\- si, mira -dijo Garu señalando las salidas del lugar- hay ninjas en todas las puertas y ventanas

\- es mejor que estemos preparados -le contesto esta

Unos minutos después las luces se cortaron

\- es hora de la pelea... -dijeron los jóvenes guerreros al unisono

Al momento se escucharon varios gritos en el salón, la pelea dio comienzo...

.

.

.

Tobe y Pandoga fueron contra Tao-Ming quien se fue por uno de los pasillos, Soso y Yuki contra

Leng-Jung que también se fue por otro pasillo, Dada y Yoshimi contra Junko quien se fue en dirección a

la cocina, Abyo y Ching contra Kamuku hacia las escaleras derechas y Muji y Minami contra Pong-Sheng

hacia las escaleras izquierdas...

.

.

.

Garu y Pucca estaban en el salón, en frente de ellos estaba Ring-Ring, afuera estaba el resto,

tanto los ninjas de Tobe, los tios y el padre de Pucca,, los Zombies de Muji, Santa en su

faceta de linterna roja, Payaso y Shaman, todos en el jardín, batallando contra los otros ninjas

que la peliazul había traído consigo...

\- tu y tu clan caerán ante mi, mi querida Pucca... o mejor dicho, lo que queda de tu clan

\- yo no diria lo mismo Ring-Ring, me voy a encargar personalmente de que tu clan no le haga mas

daño a los demas -sentencio Pucca

\- ¡ja! eso ya lo veremos

Dicho esto Pucca, Garu y Ring-Ring empezaron a pelear

.

.

.

Con Tobe y Pandoga...

.

.

.

\- ¡ya basta!

\- ¿quien eres?

\- soy Tao-Ming y sere quien termine con sus vidas

\- grrrr... no lo creo pelirroja

Dicho esto se lanzaron a la batalla

.

.

.

Con Soso y Yuki...

.

.

.

\- Leng-Jung, hace mucho no te veía

\- Yuki... -dijo este

\- no creí que un traidor como tu se atreviera a dar la cara, mucho menos después de haberse

unido a un clan tan despreciable como los Kuro Same que solo han lastimado a inocentes y atentado

en contra de la princesa...

\- no entenderías, tengo mis motivos... -aquello intrigo a la muchacha

después de esto empezó la pelea

.

.

.

Con Dada y Yoshimi...

.

.

.

\- ¡tu!

\- ¡no se quien seas pero alto!

\- jejeje...

.

.

.

Con Muji y Minami...

.

.

.

\- no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto -dijo Muji tronando sus los nudillos

\- je, ustedes dos no podrán contra mi

\- ya lo veremos

.

.

.

Con Abyo y Ching...

.

.

.

\- ¡que mal que no me guste golpear a las chicas!

\- ¡ja! pues te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa guapo

\- ¡kya! ¡ven y pelea conmigo lagartona! -grito molesta Ching por el coqueteo hacia su novio

.

.

.

De regreso con Garu y Pucca...

.

.

.

Ya llevaban rato peleando, y todos estaban bastante cansados, Ring-Ring se encontraba acorralada y

varios de sus ninjas habían sido derribados, entonces en un grito desesperado dijo:

\- ¡retirada! -en las otras salas se escucho aquello- esto no se va a quedar así Pucca

\- pues te estaré esperando -dijo esta respirando con dificultad- voy a derrotarte Ring-Ring

\- je... sigue soñando... -acto seguido huyo llevándose a sus ninjas consigo...

bueno excepto a uno...

\- ¡chicos! ¡¿están bien?!

\- Dada... si ¿y ustedes?

\- si

\- oigan

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, se trataba de Yuki que venia junto a Soso y Leng-Jung

\- ¿y este?

\- el es Leng-Jung, era uno de mis amigos en la aldea pero nos traiciono para unirse a los

Kuro Same, según el tiene sus motivos y ahora nos lo dirá, o si no... -Yuki lo señalo al cuello con una cuchilla

\- esta bien... cuando estaba en la aldea, en uno de los ataques, los Kuro Same raptaron a mi hermana y

se la llevaron, me tienen chantajeado con ayudarlos a cambio de su liberación

\- ya veo... entonces supongo que sabes todos sus planes ¿no?

\- así es...

\- bien, entonces habla

\- ellos van a hacer otro ataque al palacio, y no solo eso, piensan acabar con los pocos

habitantes que quedan en la aldea, luego con la princesa y por ultimo vendrán por Sooga

\- entonces tenemos que ir a la aldea, no hay de otra -dijo Pucca

\- pero ¿y mi hermana?

\- tranquilo, tu actuaras como si nada y seras nuestro informante, nosotros la rescataremos,

si ellos piensan atacar la aldea y nosotros vamos allá primero entonces los acabaremos, ya derribamos

con muchos de ellos hoy, así que si entrenamos duro, la próxima vez que los veamos sera la ultima

\- ¡SI!

* * *

**Continuara... **

**jejeje ¿que les pareció?**

**tristemente ya se acerca el final de esta historia, bien ahora los anuncios**

**durante este y el próximo episodio van a tener la oportunidad de votar por uno de estos fics, porque**

**como ya sabrán cada vez que termino una historia empiezo otra y en este caso voy a terminar la del chavo,**

**(la que subiré cuando termine esta ya la decidí isa que esto es aparte) **

**las opciones son estas:**

**1) Drama Total**

**2) Frozen**

**3) Sailor Moon**

**4) una ultima entrega de la saga de mis fics de avatar (si los han leído ya sabrán que son**

**Enseñándote a querer y La venganza de Mai)**

**bien sin mas espero sus votos y me despido**

**sayonara...**


	17. Pucca, Ho y los recuerdos de un pasado

**Yo: Kon'nichwa aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio del fic jejejeje**

**Avuriru: en este va a sonar la canción "Una vez en diciembre" versión latina**

**Yo: así es, ah y otra cosa, no me maten pero... ¡llegamos al antepenúltimo capitulo!**

**Avuriru: es triste ¿no? pero bueno, aquí se los dejo y nos vemos en las notas finales**

**Capitulo 16: Pucca, Ho y los recuerdo de un pasado perdido**

* * *

Al día siguiente todos partieron hacia la aldea del loto rojo, estos llevaban puestos unos trajes

especiales por si tenían que pelear, varias horas pasaron hasta que por fin se

divisaron las de la aldea

\- ¡alto ahí! -dijo un chico a la entrada de esta- ¿quienes son?

\- soy la princesa Yae Suk Pucca y exijo que me dejen entrar, estas personas vienen conmigo

\- ¿princesa? -vio la insignia de su traje- es el emblema del imperio real del loto rojo... entonces, usted es

la heredera a la corona... ¡su majestad! -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

\- wow -dijeron Ching y Pandoga

\- levántate por favor, necesito que me lleves al palacio

\- por supuesto señorita, pero... no puedo dejar mi puesto solo, permita que busque a mi reemplazo por favor...

Unos momentos después ya se encontraban a las afueras de este, ya era invierno por lo cual ya

toda la aldea estaba cubierta de nieve, el palacio tenia un aire melancólico.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Garu

\- si, entremos... -le contesto ella

Entraron caminando por un largo pasillo, en el que habían varios retratos de reyes y reinas pasados,

al final se encontraba el de la antigua reina Yae Suk Rei, una puerta se abrió.

\- ¡princesa que bueno verla de nuevo! -dijo un hombre bajito y regordete

\- ¡y sobretodo después de tanto tiempo! -dijo esta vez uno alto y delgado

\- si, lastima que sea en estas condiciones -les dijo Pucca- pero este no es el momento para formalismos,

los Kuro Same van a atacar a aldea y tenemos que prepararnos

\- por supuesto

\- Hae Kyum lleva a mis amigos al cuarto de entrenamiento por favor -le dijo al hombre alto- y Wong Sae

avisa a todos que e llegado y encárgate de preparar unas habitaciones para ellos

\- claro princesa, con su permiso...

Se fueron dejándola sola

\- ah -la chica suspiro y empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos

.

.

.

Por otra parte...

.

.

.

\- ¡esa mocosa me las pagara! -gritaba una enardecida Ring-Ring

-¿y que planea hacer señorita?

\- te diré lo que planeo... hoy mismo, en la noche voy a atacar... ¡quiero que se preparen! ¡hoy mismo

El loto rojo, Sooga y Pucca caerán! quiero que una tropa vaya a Sooga y otra a la aldea de El loto rojo

e invadan ¡quiero verlos derrotados y a mis pies!

\- ***tengo que informar de esto a la princesa*** -pensó Leng Jung

Una vez acabada la reunión el joven se fue a su habitación, entro en un pasaje secreto y después

de cerrarlo de nuevo se fue...

.

.

.

En el palacio...

.

.

.

En uno de los jardines se encontraba la princesa viendo todo con nostalgia,

la nieve cubría el suelo y el viento helado podía sentirse, el fantasma de los recuerdos volvió a ella...

_**"Esta vez puedo ver, los recuerdos me envuelven, la canción que escuche, una vez en diciembre...**_

_**Me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar, un vals inmemorial...**_

_**Me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar, un vals inmemorial...**_

_**Lejos fue, tiempo atrás, poco a poco se pierde lo que ame de verdad, mas conservo en mi mente,**_

**_la canción que escuche... una vez en diciembre..."_**

\- Pucca ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas

\- padre...

Ho se sorprendió

\- Pucca ¿tu...?

\- así es padre, te recuerdo... -esta lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, el le correspondió el abrazo

\- perdóname mi pequeña, se que te lo debí haber dicho hace mucho

\- no importa padre, se porque lo hiciste y te entiendo...

En ese momento se escucho la voz de una persona que llego corriendo al lugar

\- señorita, un joven la espera en su despacho...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Yo: muajajajaja ¿a que no se esperaban eso?**

**Avuriru: este capitulo fue muy bonito TuT**

**Yo: si, si como sea, bien aquí les va el anuncio: como ya el fic de el chavo termino, de las votaciones para el**

**siguiente fic el ganador es...**

**Avuriru: retumbe de tambores por favor...**

**Yo: ¡Drama Total! asi que pueden buscarlo en mi perfil e inscribirse para concursar jejeje ya los cupos se**

**están**** acabando ¡ah! y ese fic tendrá como premio un fic a petición del ganador, ya sea serie o One-shot**

**bueno me despido...**

**Avuriru y Yo: ¡dejen reviews!**

**sayonara...**


	18. batalla final

**Yo: Kon'nichiwa mi gente ¿como están? acá les traigo el penúltimo episodio que triste ¿no?**

**parece que fue ayer que empezó todo...**

**bien hoy estoy yo sola a la hora de comentar así que... a leer...**

**capitulo 17: batalla final**

* * *

\- ya veo... -dijo Pucca al escuchar el relato de Leng-Jung quien llego a alertarles del ataque- entonces esto

sera lo que haremos; Tobe, Pandoga, Payaso y Shaman iran a Sooga, Tobe tambien te llevaras a tus ninjas,

Leng-Jung tu guiaras a Ching, Abyo, Muji, Minami, Santa y a los zombies de Muji a la sede de los Kuro Same,

quiero que ataquen desde adentro, Tio Linguini, Tio Dumpling, Dada, Soso, Yuki, Yoshimi, Padre, Reina de fuego,

Destiny, Garu y yo nos quedaremos aquí a defender la aldea.

Dicho esto los otros partieron.

.

.

.

Mas tarde, en Sooga...

.

.

.

\- ¡rápido!

\- ¡entren a los refugios!

\- ¿crees que esto termine bien?

\- esperemos que si...

.

.

.

En las sedes de los Kuros Same...

.

.

.

\- vengan, tengan cuidado estos pasillos tienen muchas trampas...

\- claro...

\- por aquí...

\- bien, nosotros iremos por la derecha y ustedes por la izquierda -dijo Linterna Roja (Santa) al llegar a la

esquina de un pasillo, una vez dicho esto se dividieron

.

.

.

En la aldea...

.

.

.

\- ¿ya todo esta listo?

\- si, ya pusimos a todos los aldeanos a salvo

\- bien

Al momento se pudo sentir un cambio repentino en el ambiente, el clan enemigo había llegado

\- prepárate Pucca, por que hoy sera tu fin

\- yo no lo creo Ring-Ring... chicos ustedes vayan contra los demás, yo voy contra ella

\- ¿estas segura? -pregunto Garu notablemente preocupado

\- mas que segura

.

.

.

En Sooga...

.

.

.

\- ¡Payaso, Shaman detrás de ustedes!

\- tenemos que hacer algo

\- ¡ninjas! quiero que ustedes se encarguen de ese grupo y ustedes de ese -dijo

Tobe- nosotros vamos contra los de allá...

\- como ordene

Se retiraron hacia las direcciones antes especificadas

.

.

.

En la sede de los Kuro Same...

.

.

.

\- este lugar me causa escalofríos -dijo Minami, esta iba junto a Muji y los zombies de este

\- mmm... a mi no me asusta

\- jajaja lo dice el tipo que tiene un ejercito de zombies

\- ¡oye! ¡pues al menos yo...!

\- shhh

\- ¿me shitaste? ¡no me mandes a...!

\- shhh... mira -susurro escondida detrás de un muro señalandole unos guardias

\- ahhh ya entiendo -ella rodó los ojos- bien es hora del show

.

.

.

Con el otro grupo

.

.

.

\- ¿como creen que estén en la aldea? -pregunto Ching

\- ¿en Sooga o en el Loto? -respondo tontamente Abyo

\- ambos... y por si no lo sabias solo los idiotas contestan a una pregunta con otra pregunta -le dijo Ching

con fastidio y reproche, amaba a Abyo, pero había veces en que era realmente idiota

\- bueno, yo solo decía...

\- emmm... ¿siempre son así? -pregunta Leng-Jung

\- mmm... digamos que gran parte del tiempo... si -le contesto Linterna Roja

\- oigan miren...

\- ¿eh?

\- pero si son... celdas

\- vamos...

.

.

.

En la aldea del Loto rojo...

.

.

.

\- ¡rindete Pucca!

\- ¡jamas!

\- ¡entonces no tendré piedad alguna! -grito Ring-Ring quien estaba en su transformación de dama de los vientos

lanzando ataques de ondas hacia la princesa, por su parte, esta usaba su katana para desviar y atacar,

ya llevaban varias horas de batalla y la peliazul se veía notablemente cansada, pronto

se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo, Ring-Ring estiro su cabello lanzando varios cortes hacia Pucca,

esta se defendió cortando el cabello de la dama de los vientos

\- ¡mi cabello!

\- ¡ja! ¿sabes? creo que ese corte te queda bien...

\- ahhh ¡te acabare!

\- no lo creo -dando un gran salto esta desapareció de la vista de Ring-Ring

para luego reaparecer detrás de esta y acto seguido, presionando una serie de puntos en la

espalda de la chica, no solo la inmovilizo, sino que también le inhabilito sus poderes

\- ¿que? ¿que hiciste? -dijo una Ring-Ring con cabellos ahora castaños y ojos

negros, ademas de un tono de piel mas rosado

\- te hice alguien normal... bueno, normal dentro de tus limites... -dijo con cierto deje de burla

\- ¡aish!

En ese momento llegaron los demás de sus respectivas misiones

\- ¡Pucca! ¡Pucca! -gritaba Ching mientras corría hacia ella

\- ¿quien es ella? -pregunto Abyo

\- es Ring-Ring -le contesto Garu

\- wow... y dime muñeca ¿te gustaría salir un día de estos? -todas las chicas lo vieron de manera asesina- ehhh

digo ¡ya no causaras mas daño Ring-Ring!

Los chicos se dieron un palm face

\- escucha Ring-Ring tu y tu clan han causado mucho daño... -decía Pucca pero Ring-Ring la interrumpió

\- ¿y que vas a hacer? ¿acabar con mi vida? ¡ja! pues hazlo, no tengo miedo...

\- no, no voy a hacer eso "linda", yo no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel... sin embargo tu no te vas a quedar sin castigo;

Yuki, Minami por favor llévenla a los calabozos

\- como ordenes princesa -respondieron estas

\- dentro de una semana tendrás tu audiencia para saber cual sera tu condena Ring-Ring

\- ¡¿que?! ¡no! ¡no puedes hacer esto! -protesto mientras se la llevaban

\- vaya princesa, me gusta esa seguridad ¿sabes? -dijo Garu abrazándola por la espalda

\- no me llames así Garu -sonrió

\- ¿ah si? ¿entonces como?

\- solo...

\- ¡Hey chicos! -llego Abyo interrumpiendo la escena

Pucca y Garu le lanzaron miradas asesinas

\- vamos a festejar la victoria ¿vienen? -pregunto Tobe quien era abrazado por Pandoga

¿quien sabe? a lo mejor la vida le tendría otra oportunidad con el amor...

\- ¡claro!

\- Leng-Jung ¿y que paso con tu hermana?

\- mírela usted misma... -le señalo a una niña que jugaba feliz con payaso

\- que linda es... pero llámame Pucca ¿si?

\- esta bien

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Yo: tan, tan, tan... ¡y ahora el capitulo final...!**

**voy a tratar de subirlo a continuación, si lo logro saben que espero reviews por este y por el ultimo episodio**

**¿verdad? bueno espero que los dejen, y otra cosa en las notas finales del próximo capitulo**

**les anunciare al fic ganador para suceder a este... y por cierto ¡lean mi fic de Sailor Moon!**

**se los recomiendo, bueno me despido**

**sayonara...**


	19. Libertad y amor sin fin

**Yo: ¡y aquí estoy con el capitulo final ^u^** **! que triste que ya esto haya acabado, pero bueno,**

**unas cosas se cierran y otras se abren ¿no es así? bueno acá les dejo el capitulo final, espero les guste**

**capitulo 18: libertad y amor sin fin**

* * *

Un mes después...

.

.

.

\- ¡Pucca se te va a hacer tarde!

\- ¡ya voy ya voy! -la chica baja unas enormes escaleras- ¡listo! ya me voy papa, nos vemos después...

Ho veía como la adolescente salia del palacio

\- ¿y que vas a hacer? -dijo Linguini

\- ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres?

\- bueno, Pucca va a tener que tomar el trono y... -decía Dumpling pero fue interrumpido

\- no va a tener que hacerlo, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo, como su padre puedo encargarme

de cuidar la aldea hasta que ella este preparada

\- ¿eso quiere decir que te quedaras?

\- si, me quedare, pero lo visitare, al menos hasta que mi hija se convierta en reina... -sonrió

\- entonces te apoyaremos hermano...

.

.

.

Con Pucca...

.

.

.

\- ¡ya llegue!

\- vaya, ya era hora Pucca -le dijo Dada

\- jijiji -se rió Yoshimi, el rubio la miro como idiota y a la vez Tobe miro de manera asesina al chico

\- ya déjala Dada -dijo Soso para que no fastidiara mas a Pucca- bien chicos ¿listos?

\- ¿bromeas calvito? yo nací lista -este se sonrojo, los demás estallaron en carcajadas

\- apuesto a que puedo pescar as peces que ustedes dos... -dijo Abyo

\- ¡ja! ¡ya quisieras! -contesto Tobe

\- así es, por que yo seré quien les gane... -esta vez fue Garu

\- ah -suspiro- nunca crecerán... -dijo Muji

\- y que lo digas -le contesto Minami

\- y... ¿te gusta el helado?

\- claro, e encanta...

\- hermano, ¿cuando estemos en el campamento me llevaras a nadar?

\- por supuesto pequeña -le dijo Leng-Jung a la niña que iba junto a el- ¡oigan ustedes! -les grito a

Shaman y Payaso quienes se estaban burlando de una cabra- ¡dejen de molestar a ese animal!

\- pero si...

Muy tarde, la cabra los empezó a corretear, todos los vieron con una gota en la cabeza

\- ¡ahhhh! -Ching se estiro- ¿no les encanta toda esta paz?

\- claro que si -contesto Pandoga- ademas... que... -se sonrojo- creo que ahora por fin podremos ser felices

con quienes amamos ¿tu que crees Pucca?

\- ¡yo solo se que por fin soy libre! y... creo que podría darme otra oportunidad -dijo viendo a Garu- digo

¿por que no? después de todo, las paginas de un nuevo libro están por escribirse...

* * *

**Fin**

**Yo: snif, snif.. que triste... T-T ya termino... bien quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron**

**en este fic, lectores silenciosos, los que pusieron review, favorito, seguir...**

**quiero anunciar también sobre mis nuevos proyectos:**

**"El misterio del zodiaco" de Sailor Moon, "Drama Total: la batalla por el mejor" de TDS y el fic**

**ganador para seguir después de este que es... "Alas negras" de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

**bien espero sus comentarios, besos mis nenes...**

**sayonara...**


End file.
